


The Lionhearts

by GabrielLaVedier



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Family, Multi, Politics, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLaVedier/pseuds/GabrielLaVedier
Summary: A story of what became of the new Dawn, between Agnes and her return to her original world. An interquel if you will. See her life, her friends, her family and a new world, a different Zootopia. Reading "The Translation of Dawn Bellwether" and "Interspecies Relationship Support Network- Tri-Burrows Chapter" are pretty essential.Please note, updates will be sporadic. I haven't been very creative due to health issues. Mild ones, don't worry. Just sapping my creativity. Excuse my slowness.





	1. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-birth time, to let Dawn sink slowly into a new, better life.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter One: The Days After**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

The day began as days tended to. The sun rose gradually, making the city of Zootopia shine, the glass and metal building tops reflecting the growing light. The icy haze rising from off of Tundratown's environment lent a kind of misty glow as the light glimmered through the ice crystals floating up into the fresh dawn. A low wind began to blow across the sands of Sahara Square, whipping up dust to add a slight haze across the surface of the district.

Dawn's eyes slowly fluttered open, her mind a fading haze of sedatives and painkillers. Her midsection ached, a dull throbbing pulsing with the beat of her heart. She had been living in her new world for a long while, but still had to remember that she wasn't the same Dawn. Painkillers and sedatives were powerful things. She barely remembered what had happened after the first dose of drugs.

A small sound from beside her snapped her attention aside. There was an elevated crib beside the bed, with a gate she could reach and lower without too much motion in the bed. Inside, a little lump of blackness wrapped in a blanket. Agnes. A smile spread on her features as she regarded the little half-and-half. A lioness with fleece. Beautiful.

She noticed a memo taped to the gate, pulling it off and close to her, as she was without her glasses. _Dawn, enjoy your day. Doctor Saltenlick says nothing more strenuous than going to the bathroom and taking care of Agnes. That may be a bit too strict but you deserve it. Don't worry, you won't be on your own. Enjoy your time with her, and I'll see you tonight. Leodore._

Dawn slowly lowered the gate on the crib and reached in to retrieve Agnes, wincing a bit at the twinge in her midsection. That would be something to deal with over time. Maybe she shouldn't have gone straight for the SI. But then again, Agnes was a bit large. Her future children would likely need the same. She'd need to get used to it.

Dawn pulled up her pink nightdress and carefully positioned Agnes to let her eat. "Hope there's enough for you, little one. Your mother lacks many things and size is one. At least you'll be eating. What did he mean by not being alone?"

_"Mrs. Lionheart, are you ready for breakfast?"_ Judy Hopp's voice emerged from her side-table. Dawn finally noticed there was a baby monitor there, on and transmitting.

"Judy? Sweet lemongrass, what are you doing here?"

_"I have time off. I'm a heroine bunny caring for the Assistant Mayor. I could have thrown on my uniform and called it an assignment but I decided to be honest about it. I might not have any children of my own, but I raised enough of my siblings to know how it works. Mom never needed an SI, so she was never out like you. But you still need some help. If you're ready, I've got breakfast."_

The rumble of her stomach reminded Dawn that it had been a bit since she had had a proper meal. Most of the previous day had been spent in a stupor; she'd been brought home rather quickly, most likely because the doctor had assured them it would be fine. "Absolutely, Judy. I'm starving. Agnes shouldn't be the only one having a meal in here."

A few moments later Judy opened the door to the bedroom, dressed in her walking-around clothes, jeans and an open pink gingham shirt with a white shirt under it. She carried a moderately sized tray with her, on which was Dawn's Yes Ewe Can mug, a moderately sized silver teapot, her tea strainer and a plate of fried tofu, cheese curds, thick noodles, cress and alfalfa. "Protein, vitamins, minerals, roughage, a little spice and your favorite tea. The Mayor got it from your office and had it out here ready for you."

Dawn smiled as the tray settled beside her on the bed, using one hoof to prepare her tea, while the other supported Agnes. Judy came around the bed to help hold up Agnes while Dawn prepared her tea. "All that and some cress. I was always afraid that bland food was my fate. Meadowlands was very bland under my father. Something spicy makes it much better."

"Well... I see how you and the Mayor are together. Spicy shouldn't be a problem," Judy said, lightly fanning herself with a free hand. "Let's just say you leave the bedroom door closed unless sparkly underpants are a thing you want to see on your dad after the latest birth. Well, it kept them happy."

Dawn nearly spilled her tea as the comment caught her off guard, a bleating laugh following the slight bobble of the cup. "Well... don't spread it around, but Leodore has a pair of genuine Striper shorts. He got them directly from Hu Lin, after giving his measurements to the costume designer. They're sparkly, and underpants, and... form-fitting..."

"I didn't look that long but I'm willing to guess mom would have liked that sort of thing," Judy laughed, stroking Agnes softly as she nursed. "She's so soft. And that's coming from me. I was a fluffy little thing when I was a kitten, so mom tells me."

"She got an interesting manifestation. Almost like your... friend, Officer Wulfberg, except her coat is completely replaced with fleece. Otherwise, she's just a normal lioness, in black. How exotic. Sheep and lion blood combines beautifully."

"She's really a beauty. Being a bunny I... I like to imagine how my own children will look. My family has amazing coat colors. Nice dark ones, very pale ones, patterns. My brother Jake has lots of spots and splotches of dark fur over a creamy body. His fiancee calls him Cookies-and-Cream. He's going to have very interesting children himself; he's marrying a weasel. Her dad owns the general store, and Jake works for him, probably practicing to run it himself."

"Long body, flexible, with speed and dexterity. I think I know where the ZPD will get its next generation of recruits," Dawn laughed, taking some time to eat from the various types of food. "Your family seems... unique. I don't mean to sound ignorant but I grew up in a very... enforced place. It seems like Bunnyburrow would be the same. I mean... if I wasn't a public figure with my own life I could never have started seeing Leodore. And you know about Patty and Chester, and Geta and Melody."

"Bunnyburrow is... it's not the city," Judy said, fingers fidgeting as she fought to think of the explanations for something as central to her as water for a fish. "We've had... a long time of relative isolation, someone once said. We've had time for our prejudices to mutate and develop. Tradition plays a big role. What folks don't like is mostly about what you are and what you always disliked. Take your cousin Sharla's husband, his best friend is a tax, insurance and paralegal black-pawed ferret. His wife is a fox squirrel, daughter of the biggest orchard owner in the Tri-Burrows. His father-in-law rejected him, hard. Not because he was a predator, but because he was a burrower. But once he proved his toughness and determination, he became a solid member of the family."

Dawn considered the words, pulling Agnes up after her suckling slacked, putting her over her shoulder to gently pat her back. "Meadowlands was artificially developed, father made sure of that. Prejudices were enforced, we all had to watch each other, judge each other, keep things exactly as he wanted them. The worst part was that it didn't take much convincing to make others eat each other alive. Metaphorically. It was too easy. It made his lessons seem truer, that fear always works, that divisions were natural because everyone was so eager to do it. It was convincing."

Judy gently patted Agnes on the back, nodding slowly. "The Sheriff of the County is a reindeer doe. She married a wolf, with cultural reasons. In their shared culture, a household has to be made of a couple that fills every gap each other has. Species never entered into it because they had the right cultural contacts. And, loved each other. In Zootopia it feels like it was a direct division. In Bunnyburrow there's a lot of rules, some of them very old. Weasels are a borderline question, but no one in the family ever rejected Princess, she's a good mammal and makes Jake happier than anyone else could. Now you want to talk divisions... well... foxes... and now there's one in the family."

Fear coursed through Dawn's body, her blood going cold, her body giving a twitch so strong she accidentally squeezed Agnes too hard and made her bleat-cry. "Oh! Oh no, baby, please... I'm so sorry Agnes..."

Judy reached out for her, taking the crying lioness-lamb and cuddling her comfortingly. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Mommy didn't mean it. Are you okay, Mrs. Lionheart."

"You're holding my crying baby. You arrested my father for being a terrorist. I think we're fire-forged enough for you to call me Dawn," she said, laughing breathily. "Sorry. The sedatives and painkillers wore off a while ago. The migraines are always going to be there. I should have expected it." She sighed and went to eat a little more, taking a sip of her tea as well. "I don't mean to interrupt. What was that about a fox?"

Judy laughed softly. "Dawn... yes, a fox. Another predator in my family. My brother Kenneth works for the black-pawed ferret I mentioned earlier as an intern. The secretary of the place is an arctic fox from here in Tundratown. She moved out there, they met and... well, she went down the aisle in bounty. You know..." Judy indicated a pregnant belly and smiled. "She was proud of it. Made mom proud, getting a head start on their kits."

The fear and tension slowly drained out of Dawn's body with her laughter and subtle shivering. "That's quite a change. A diverse family, with real marriages, not Division Families."

"They all seem to have embraced the idea even out in the Tri-Burrow area. Plus, it's three kits out of... a lot of them. We barely make up a statistic. It's easy to be kind. Nothing against mom and dad, it's just a fact."

"Just three?" Dawn queried, taking a bite of noodles and lifting a brow.

"Oh, absolutely not. There must be two dozen more at least, my generation and others, all more than zero, like they say at the Support Network. But if you look at the ones that go for predators, or will when they get older, they might stay single all their lives. There just aren't that many predators in the Tri-Burrows, outside of Predburrow but it's kind of a drive to anywhere interesting. Jake got lucky that Princess wanted to date him, and Kenny... his personality charmed the sass and snark out of a Zootopian fox. Now they're like Jack Savage and Skye Walker, except they're actually allowed to kiss. Your cousin managed to grab Gideon before a few of my sisters and maybe one brother went after him."

"Maybe we could sponsor some 'spontaneous' trips to Zootopia. They can come see their sister, meet important mammals and see the sights... meet very nice predators with status and wonderful personalities," Dawn giggled, sipping from her mug and showing off the smiling ewe to Judy. "Outsiders aren't at all shy about it. I actively had to put aside the evidence that Leodore is one, when I should have been certain of it from day one."

"I mean... playing matchmaker? I'll get a headscarf, floral dress and crystal ball. Mom probably has all that in storage," Judy said, passing a calmed Agnes back to Dawn.

"We just awkwardly attended really uncomfortable and forced mixers in Meadowlands. It was less than effective. It sounds like things are a little more... involved and specific out there in the Tri-Burrows. Unless this is specifically a rabbit thing? I know what the Solaterra church does and it was nothing like that."

"You should attend a service in Bunnyburrow. I saw a Meadowlands church service and it was bland as limp lettuce. We use the Lepus rite and it makes it a little more interesting. And our social services are much more open. You know what they did for your cousin. But you're right, it's a bunny thing. A matchmaker has to have gravity, some semblance of tradition. The atmosphere is important, even if it's a lot of theatrics while matching up traits. And watching folks on casual outings. Mom watched a lot of my after school outings with bucks. She... I think she knew how my attraction scale was slanted. I mean... maybe you can relate?" Judy asked with a slight chuckle.

"Like I said, awkward and uncomfortable, and watched closely, sometimes by my father. It wasn't very conducive to anything more than standing in a herd being... awkward," Dawn mumbled. "But, Leodore tells me his mother knew right away what he was. But he wasn't subtle about how he felt about sheep. He said his first crush was a lamb named Wanda. Sometimes I wonder about how her life went and would love to see what she got up to. All he knows is he heard she married well."

"I think I'll probably end up the same. Someday I'll be wondering what ever became of Scarlet Liskuski after she... just sort of gave up on Louis. She explained it, but it seemed odd. She admitted to having a love that was flighty but real. She liked him but knew she would never be as stable as he wanted. Love is... well, you know how it is."

Dawn gently patted Agnes and rubbed her cheek slowly along her daughter's. "Oh I know. I just met this sweet little lamb and I already love her more than I ever thought I could."

Judy smiled at the scene, gently petting Agnes' head. "I heard that both Bongo Waters and Zeke Hepzi- O'Pogo had their mothers in bed for a little while. But I never saw what they did. Do you... have any notions?"

"Well aside from keeping up with feeding and changing Agnes I figured I could do paperwork, use my phone or one of my work tablets to keep up with civic things, maybe read. But I assumed I'd be dragging my sore belly around all day for food and the bathroom. I should have known I'd have a little help. I have friends now..." Dawn looked away quickly, distracted mind still thinking about the world she had left, how divergent her reality was from it. "Y-you can imagine... looking like this and being daughter of a cold ram I wasn't a social butterfly."

Judy placed a paw on Dawn's shoulder, and gave her a bright smile. "Fire-forged friends, right, As- Dawn? You need help, I was happy to do it. After all you did for the city, you deserved it. And you let me get some revenge on that ram that shot Louis with the Nighthowler poison. That meant a lot."

Dawn gently patted the paw and sighed. "I have a fairly good memory. You made the same mistake the other day. Who is this Zeke fellow?"

"When you're mostly the same size and general shape, the really different ones stand out. Those two are the biggest bunnies in the Tri-Burrows. Bongo's sort of tall but really... cushioned. Really, really cushioned. Zeke looks like someone stretched a regular rabbit's torso and legs but left his hips alone. So he's tall and skinny but hippy. He was a Hepzibah but he married Pepper O'Pogo, so I have to keep remembering his married name. She's an opossum and quite possibly one of the cheeriest creatures that ever lived. One of the rare Peacegrounders out in the Tri-Burrows."

"An opossum. Where does she fall? A predator, prey, something else? When I've got Agnes here in my arms, the distinctions seem so unimportant, and also so rigid, but improperly applied. Pigs can be either, they get it assigned to them, and I know it. In Meadowlands, prey. Other places, predators. I know Estee Swinton wants to be seen as something more proper."

"Louis gets all the predator attitudes placed on him, but he's pretty much a total omnivore. He loves all the same food I do. Though, he used to take Scarlet out for fish and such. Being half goat probably let him grow an appreciation for vegetables and fruits."

"That'll be the same for you, won't it, little one?" Dawn cooed, getting a tiny meeh and a smile from Agnes. "You'll have big fangs and munch on salads, and drink Diet Dr. Pfeffa because mommy and daddy are terrible role models."

"Oh you're going to be great role models. And you have lots of other good mammals around to provide a good advice and a powerful work ethic," Judy said, polishing her claws on her shirt.

Dawn laughed so heartily she winced and held her belly with a free hoof. "Oooh, okay... going to avoid the really hilarious comedies for a while. Gutbuster should never be a literal description of a movie."

"Maybe I'm getting too citified. I was never this arro- okay now I'm going too far. I was always so sure. Arrogance is an ugly word but..."

"Confidence is a beautiful thing," Dawn said, smiling brightly. "Confidence. Audacity. That's a much better word. We're audacious. Little guys gotta stick together." She had learned to bear the lashing and rage of her other side, to smile through old memories that triggered her darker self. She had a life to live and things to say, and couldn't hold back based on the petulance of a dark echo of what she had been once.

"Audacious. Confident. That describes a firecracker cop from out in the Tri-Burrows and a hard-charging ewe from the suburbs. Little prey ladies that took this city by storm. And we grabbed some preds that had no idea what to think but just held on while we rushed them along!" Judy cried, punching into the air, eyes shining.

"W-wow... should have expected that out of you, Judy. You remind me of that goat in the movie Leodore and I watched a while ago. Small, cheerful, but tough inside, determined," Dawn said, clapping softly. She patted Agnes' paws together and cooed at her. "Isn't auntie Judy bold? She really will be a good role model."

Judy rubbed the back of her neck and smiled broadly. "That's a title I get a lot. But it's nice to have one more little niece." She tickled Agnes' nose and stroked her soft fleece. "You like that? You like having an auntie Judy? Yeah, looks like you do."

The two went quiet, Dawn finishing her slightly cooled breakfast and her slightly cooled tea, while gently cradling Agnes. "I can't really take up your time. You're a very important cop. Happytown still needs you."

"Really, I have the time off, and they were happy to give it to me for this. What's better than helping to take care of a new life? She might not be family but, I arrested your father and wandered through his house of horrors to help your quest to save this city. We're as close as you can get without blood or marriage," Judy insisted, picking up the tray of dishes and stepping out of the room.

"But I really don't want to be an imposition," Dawn said into the baby monitor.

_"You said it yourself, Dawn. You have friends now. Even if I'm not free, someone will be. I'm sure the Mayor will hire someone to help, especially when you go back to work. But for now... again, you have friends."_

o o o

"Assistent Bürgermeister, I have come to help you. Kinder have so many needs. No matter their size," Gerhilde Seedsworth noted as she crisply marched into the apartment. The very dark-gray she-wolf was in what amounted to casual clothing for her, dark-colored loose fatigue pants, straps over her torso that would normally be used for holding equipment, and a slate gray tank top showing off her belly, with strips of cloth to cover species-specific personal areas. Over her shoulder was slung a colorful bag of cotton fabric with mesh panels, from which occasionally came the sound of squeaking and slight scuffling. "It is interesting, ja? Sie, klein, und mit einem großes Kind; mich, groß, mit drei kleinen Töchtern."

"We do have a fascinating contrast," Dawn said. She was sitting out in the front room, in a large chair that had been mounded with pillows. Agnes was feeding, placidly resting in Dawn's lap. "I mean... our relationship is a similar thing. Who is large and who is shorter. It's very... I mean... It's sort of surprising. All the time we worked together I never had any idea."

"Mein liebchen is very... professional. When it was no one's business, it was no one's business. When he had cause all should know, all knew," Gerhilde explained, unzipping her bag and smiling into it. "Allo, allo. Guten Morgen, meine Töchtern. Wie getz?"

Dawn smiled, stroking her hoof through Agnes' silky fleece. "Ahh, bilingual children. I should speak another language for Agnes but I can't decide which one. My mother's distant relations have a language that's complicated and seldom used. More common languages would be difficult because... my father raised me with a brutal monoliguality. He insisted I stay with my own species and culture. That probably explains a lot."

"Ja. Such a monster, he could net even bear to speak other languages. But perhaps now you may learn with her? No one is so old they may never learn again," Gerhilde said, reaching into the bag and taking out what looked like a few short ping-pong nets with plastic supports. With a little fiddling she had created a small-scale playpen on a side-table beside Dawn's chair. She took her three larger-than-lemmings wolf-like children from the bag and set them into the little pen, along with a few dainty toys. "I do not think our children may play well..." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, Agnes may be mostly lioness but she's as gentle as a lamb. Mmm, a bit of a selfish cliché on our part but we really are exceptionally harmless," Dawn said, watching the little wolflemming girls with a smile.

"Your evil father was not harmless to the city. Und you were not harmless to him," Gerhilde laughed, tickling the belly of one of her daughters.

"That's the truth," Dawn chuckled, pulling Agnes over her shoulder and patting her back after her meal. "It was a group effort but in one sense or another we proved exactly how forceful sheep can be."

"It was not war, but was. I was not a soldier, like mein Bruder, but I was trained as hard as him. Father was loving wolf, but knew we must be strong to live in Happytown und make our way in this city. We succeeded. Very well, ja?"

"You both are more than a success. You must make your parents proud. His company protects hugely important mammals, and you're part of his elite. You epitomize success in this city."

"Liebchen says it much in the Rathaus. 'See here, how my very beautiful wife und her Bruder have made much out of themselves in this city? They do not control, they serve the city like good citizens must. When they made much of themselves they did it with love for this city, even when it did not love them. Now it loves them, und now they love it more.' He speaks so beautifully. Like the first time I met him..." Gerhilde tucked her muzzle a bit and flattened her pinking ears.

"I'd really love to hear about that. It's pretty obvious you met through work, but... he always confused me, until I got a real grip on what he was all about. It must have been odd meeting him for the first time."

"It was a big day for Bruder. Before Gazelle, when we had proved we had skill. We were hired to prove ourselves for the very important mammals. Rich mammals, important business mammals und city council mammals. He was new, coming from a career in business. Bruder assigned me to him. He stood tall in mein paw, looked into mein eyes und called me Gerhilde, not wolf or guard or Fraulein Howlmeyer. He said I had strong paws, good muscles und beautiful eyes. I was his guard for weeks. He spoke much, talked of how he thought of predators, afraid of how the terrible things done by prey could happen to prey, how he was unsure if it was undeserved. Poor one. Guilt und a stubborn pride rested on him. At first I only listened. This was not what he wished. He wanted mein words, the thoughts I held. He was strong, forceful, a mammal of Wille und Herz. With such a mammal, how could I do anything but fall in love?"

"There's many different kinds of... will and heart I'm certain you said. You'd never think to look at him, but Leodore does too. He and your husband have butted heads like teen rams, I think because they manifest strong heart and will in different ways, that they have to learn to understand," Dawn said. "Leodore has an immense inner strength. His will is focused on what he thinks of as good things, and so is his heart."

"For him, Herz is for those things he loves, Wille is for his mind's knowing. They can be different things, und some days it hurts. But he knows, some decisions are hard. But must be made."

"Efficiency over feeling. It works but is hard. Leodore puts feelings first, and takes the indirect route. It hurts too, just in a different way. What a pair we've got," Dawn chuckled, casually stroking the head of one of Gerhilde's daughters. "What are their names? I should have thought to ask."

Gerhilde pointed to each one in turn, starting with the one Dawn was petting. "Adalwolfa, Gunilla und Mathilde. Cecil says I should name all the children. He finds our names beautiful."

"They're really lovely names. I named Agnes after my mother. My mother I haven't seen since I was a little lamb. She had the backbone to divorce my father and tried to take me with her. But he had drinking buddies who were judges and police. He kept me just to keep me. Because I was his lamb. Just to spite her and show he had all the power. Not much power left behind those solitary confinement bars," Dawn said darkly.

"Ja, I remember when Judy brought his lackey to his knees, when he sat there, drinking, looking as though he did not fear us. He thought so much of his power. Where is it now, Herr Bellwether? I saw your nightmare world in the asylum. Now I smile, with meine Töchtern, because you are now gone."

"You're never going to see her, ever," Dawn said, hugging Agnes tightly to her chest and petting her slowly. "She's going to grow up never knowing she had another grandfather. She'll find out someday, but she'll think of him like the Shadow-Smiler or Desolation Walker. A fantasy, a story that scares little lambs at camp-outs."

"He is no more than the Totenkopf Schwarm, he und his Bande. Nichtnutzig, giftig, und schändlich. Would she care when she learns he lives?"

"I hope not. I suspect I'll have to take her to visit him, out of morbid curiosity. She'll see what a monster looks like," Dawn whispered, flinching as she remembered who was a monster. Not in that world, not in that form. But she was a monster all the same.

"Do not think of it. He will never leave, und you are here. Und so is she," Gerhilde said with a smile, tickling under Agnes' chin.

"Want me to order something in? I shouldn't make any assumptions about your capabilities, but... Judy cooked before I knew she was here, and I assumed she could, being from a farm. But... you were a bachelorette for a long time..."

Gerhilde gave a long, high, howling laugh, her children giggling themselves in response. "Nein, nein, Assistent Bürgermeister, you are correct. I learned to boil water und make the ready meals, or use the microwave. Until I married Cecil I did not cook. I still do not; he worked in the restaurant as a young mammal, und knows many tricks to cook for the large. He does not cook all the time, but it is special for us."

"I'd show you how I can cook but I'm not allowed. All the runners and stairs and things are a bit much for a new mother recovering from an SI. It's kind of bland anyway, and very herbivorous. Meadowlands cooking. I'm learning to be a bit... spicier. Gazelle shared some very nice recipes, and Leodore showed me some of his mother's recipes for fish and insects. He demonstrated them quite nicely. Pizza?"

"Ah, ja. Kale und lox, the kind we have at home. Half und half, of course. Like die Kinder, a lovely thing," Gerhilde said with a laugh.

o o o

"Alright, ladies, another buck on the table, another go," Deidre Howlmeyer said, deftly shuffling and cutting a deck of cards. The central dining table of the apartment had been set out with bowls of snacks, mostly kale chips, sesame crackers and, oddly enough, shrimp-and-fish crackers. Several bottles of Diet Dr. Pfeffa also sat around the table, close to hoof for all. Sitting around the table were Deidre, Dawn and Melody Chamois. Deidre was an average fallow doe, a chestnut back with numerous white spots and a cream underside from her chin down. Her markings were mostly covered by sturdy denim overalls and a tank top with the logo of the company Howlmeyer Personal Protection and Security. She ate out of the bowl of shrimp-and-fish crackers, and tossed a one-buck coin into the center of the table.

"This is why I don't go to Sahara Square. Or the new card clubs in Happytown. I don't know if I lack the skill or the nerve for gambling," Melody muttered, timidly dropping her one-buck bill in the middle of the table. She was dressed in a plain purple dress made of wool. Her bouffant wool-style had been styled and crafted to create two peaks with feathered ends resembling the ears of a caracal.

"It's all in good fun. It's good just to have someone around to help with food and other things. Plus... having friends is just a nice new thing. Growing up the daughter of a complete monster didn't exactly bring in a lot of friends," Dawn noted, throwing in a one-buck bill. She was in a pink silk robe and sitting on a booster chair, beside a pram in which Agnes placidly slept.

Deidre shuffled the deck a few more times and dealt out the cards. "Hey, no problem. I've had some... friends, but I was always too much of a buck-doe for them. I knew what I wanted to do ever since I took apart a go-kart and put it back together. And better, I'll add. Having a group of lady friends is a nice touch, and means I can have some fun on days off from the garage." She looked at her cards, pounded another few crackers and threw in a few coins. "Seventy-five cents."

Dawn tossed in a matching amount after considering her cards. "Call. I'm surprised you're eating seafood crackers. I never knew prey to do it. At least not the ones we know are omnivores like pigs."

"Deer are big on that kind of thing, I hear. We didn't see that in Meadowlands because it was forced on us. We can eat fish and bugs. Most of us just don't... except on special occasions," Melody noted, putting in her coins.

Deidre removed two of her cards and dealt herself two more. She dropped another one-buck coin into the middle of the table and smiled. "One buck, everyone. And she's right. Maybe more than most, so far as I ever knew. Deer are way more comfortable with getting their protein outside of the usual beans and nuts."

"I'll probably try that, sometime," Dawn said, throwing three cards and getting three back, matching the amount in the middle after considering her cards. "I should be able to share things with Agnes. And other children. Judy convinced me that big families can be wonderful things."

"I'll think about that sooner or later, for right now, I'm just loving my job," Melody said, seeking a single card, and throwing in a single bill. "Call."

"A classic impasse..." Deidre mused, looking to the small pot and her cards. She dropped in two coins and said, "Raise, one buck. Any takers?"

Dawn set her cards down and leaned back. "New mothers probably shouldn't gamble. I'm still flooded with hormones."

Melody threw in two bills. "Call."

"Well, there's one ewe feeling a little bold..." Deidre laid down her hand, a pair of fives and a pair of jacks. "Sorry, you may want to save your money next time."

Melody flipped her cards over. A pair of twos and three eights. "Maybe I should take that trip. Happytown is much, much safer with Judy patrolling it."

Deidre laughed long and loud, which woke Agnes and set her to crying. Dawn picked her up and started to slowly comfort her. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I'm starting to see why new mothers don't get invited to things very often. I'm thankful that you came here."

"After all you did for the city, and for me, well... besides, your daughter is adorable, and I had the day off. It seemed like a good idea," Melody said, gathering the money from the center of the table.

"I'm a government mechanic, and I don't have too many responsibilities when it's a slow time. Secure employment, union protection, all of that," Deidre offhandedly noted, reaching out to softly stroke Agnes' head. "Sorry there, little one. I got caught out, and it was pretty funny. Doesn't happen very often."

"It feels good to get a win. I guess that's why all those folks gamble. It'll be interesting to go out and do something new like that. I used to be so boring. But I'm a Meadowlands ewe, that's normal for us, right, Assistant Mayor?"

"I wish I could deny it, but... you're right. But the two of us are making up for lost time. That might be a little harder, but... you're just going to make my life better and better, aren't you?" Dawn asked, rubber her nose against Agnes' nose.

"Want to go one more round?" Deidre asked, gathering up the cards and shuffling them repeatedly.

"It's been fun, but maybe we should try something else. I'm trapped on low duty here in the apartment, so I need some entertainment," Dawn said.

"I'll make something that everyone likes, and we can use that nice, giant television to watch a movie. You've got services here, right?" Deidre asked, looking through the cupboards and refrigerator as she made her way around the kitchen area.

"Oh yeah, all of them. I'll admit to being a little indulgent but it helps pass the time," Dawn said with a chuckle, turning on the TV and starting her movie service. She settled Agnes back into her pram, wheeling her to the front of the television.

"Bland is good, sometimes. I don't go in for a lot of... wild movies. Maybe something a little more lamb-friendly. It's just as entertaining," Melody said with a smile.

"Better to get used to it now. I'll be watching them for years," Dawn chuckled as she looked through the animation selection. "Not that it's a bad thing. They're good about making them engaging enough for parents these days. I think that this is going to be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judy's family members and their relationships- Serious spoiler alert for Interspecies Relationship Support Network: Tri-Burrows Chapter. This world works a bit like Doctor Who, with certain fixed points that simply don't change.
> 
> Jack Savage and Skye Walker's restriction- A fiddly little bit of headcanon that adds a bit of flavor and depth to the world. The idea is that there have been open teasing actions in previous Jack Savage movies, but the written or unwritten rule of every movie is that however flirty they might be they are absolutely forbidden to kiss, due to fears of public outcry.
> 
> Shadow-Smiler and Desolation Walker- General boogeyman type creatures, but a very clear look into Dawn's Solaterra skew. Images of darkness and desolation would be used as wicked things for a religion of the sun and earth. Desolation is even a mild oath, usually as "Desolation take you" or "Desolation spawn."
> 
> Totenkopf Schwarm- Death Head Swarm, a Selenic tale of toxic bugs, a food source that is deadly, a horrifying lie and terrible thing.
> 
> Deidre's Job- It's heavily implied by the things she says that she works for the city. As noted in the original Dawn Bellwether series Geta got a new job as a city mechanic when he moved in with Melody. Because both Melody and Steiner have connections, they could have Geta and Deidre working in the same location, to keep friends together. That's why both of them are there, Deidre works with Melody's husband.


	2. Back To Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office calls and Dawn listens.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Two: Back To Business**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

" _I'm not necessarily advising it, but I have no medical objections to you being at work,"_ Dr. Saltenlick said over the speakerphone.  _"I'd prefer an examination but as you've noted no pain or symptoms of significance I'll just say come back in a week for a check-up, moderate serious exertion... enjoy sex with moderation... and gradually work up to any strenuous activity."_

Dawn coughed into her hoof and cleared her throat. "Yes, of course, Dr. Saltenlick, I'll remember that. I promise you, I have a very low-stress job here."

" _Right. Ending deadly conspiracies of hatred and poisoning along with gang warfare and other social matters are very low-stress activities."_

"That was a very unusual situation. I don't anticipate anything like it for a long while," Dawn insisted. "Not for one of two children at least."

" _Of course you plan for more. Well, Mrs. Lionheart... I suppose I'll be seeing you more. Please leave the police officer and military guardian at home next time. I understand they're your friends, but they need to maintain a minimum standard of activity. At the very least, they shouldn't argue with a medical opinion."_

"I'll let them know," Dawn chuckled. "Thank you for your concern but I promise I'm fine. I've been out of the office for too long."

" _Oh yes, you're a professional politician. Have you arranged any kind of care for your daughter?"_

"City Hall has a fully stocked daycare center. I can pop down to see her any time I want and leave off milk at my leisure."

" _Please keep up with that milking. Mother's milk is very good for the young, especially hybrid children. You'll give her a good head-start on life."_

"I'll make sure I give her all my small stature can provide."

" _Small ewes like yourself have very rich milk. It might not fill her up but she'll have her full nutritional requirements met. That might even be a good thing, she'll be leaner with glossier fleece. Just avoid the temptation to overfeed her. Frankly, with the richness of your milk and the amount you measured you could feed twins perfectly."_

"I'll remember that. As long as she stays healthy. Maybe just a little more won't hurt. Plump ewes are cute," Dawn mused.

" _That's your business. I'm just a doctor. There's a reasonable middle ground and I'm sure you'll figure it out. Beyond that, follow the instructions I e-mailed to you, stay low-stress and follow the special menu I sent you. All that rich milk needs the nutrients that constitute it and it has to take it from your body. If I see anemia or other indications of malnutrition I'll have you in the hospital with as many IVs in your arms as I think you need."_

Dawn laughed long and loud, nodding as she leaned back in her chair. "I understand, Dr. Saltenlick. Leodore keeps me very well fed. Don't worry about a thing. I'll see you in a week. Goodbye, Doctor." Dawn used and extendable rod to end the call and wiggled into the cushions of her elevated chair, looking over the papers on the surface of the desk, neatly stacked and arranged by the series of rods and strings that crossed the surface. "It's good to be back."

Dawn worked on her computer, which was settled at the extreme edge of her desk, with an extended platform for the keyboard. Official emails, budget prospects, reports from the many departments of the city, but not as many as she fielded before her leave. That set her to punching dials on the phone once more.

" _Dawn! You could have just come to my office, you know?"_

"Honeysuckle... are you reducing my workload? This isn't the volume I remember when I went out. I don't have Herds and Grazing here, I don't have Code Compliance, and all the notes from Giorgio Swinton on his inspections. Which also means I don't have the District Building Inspection Department emails."

" _You realize I have the same responsibilities, right? I do all of those things too."_

"I'm not denying that. But my workload was heavier. I know it."

" _So, I got caught taking more responsibility at work. I don't know how to feel about making that statement out loud."_

"I know why you're doing it. I'm not helpless, I can resume my full workload. I just got finished talking with Dr. Saltenlick about it. I understand that you have the freedom to take on more but I'm not just a glorified secretary..." Dawn gripped the arms of her chair and actively banished the old memories They were irrelevant, meaningless. That pain had passed and been superseded by a new and better life. She was not to be held hostage by something that, for all intents and purposes, did not exist. "I'm a partner, in more ways than one."

" _I should have at least asked you... I'll forward all the things you were marked for, but you have to eat in. I'll bring Agnes up from the daycare and you can nurse her while we eat. Dr. Saltenlick forwarded me the menu she made up to keep your milk nutritious and your body capable of functioning."_

Dawn giggled lightly. "Deal. I also have the multivitamins she prescribed, so you can go ahead and make some of it fast food."

" _I read you loud and clear. I'll see you at lunch, then. Love you."_

"Love you," Dawn said, blowing a kiss at the phone before checking on her computer again. It took a few moments but the emails she had requested finally appeared, piling onto her workload. "Ahh, back to work. I chose all this work. So shut up, this is my choice, and I love it."

Dawn worked on the assignments she had asked for, the weight of the workload feeling good. Doing work was something she loved immensely. Being busy made her feel useful, it helped to drive the city and world along. With her new perspective and lifestyle it mattered even more than it had before. It had a genuine meaning, rather than a means to power.

She worked on for a while, until her phone alarm chimed, and she hopped down off of her chair. She had gotten used to the daily routine of pumping her milk, when she wasn't feeding Agnes directly. Her determination to return to work made her very attentive to her pumping, so she could keep Agnes on the milk she needed.

"Dawn, I didn't think... oh, that's right, sometimes mothers have to do that," Judy said, blandly. She looked completely normal, not at all surprised at catching Dawn with the pump at her midsection. "I should have knocked but your secretary said you were free."

Dawn initially blushed when she realized she had been walked in on, but that slowly went away given Judy's casual conversation. "J-judy... I... I guess you've seen something like this a lot?"

"I have two-hundred and seventy-five siblings, not all of them older than me. I've seen a nursing mother more than a few times. Just not a pump like that. Mom always just nursed directly, usually while she was busy cooking or farming," Judy explained.

"Well, I need to have milk ready for Agnes in daycare. Dr. Saltenlick told me it was properly nutritious but... look at me. I need a constant supply. Apparently she doesn't need it all to be properly fed, she'd just never be full. Apparently I could feed twins. If I could survive them."

"Oh, mom's not much bigger than you and she did better than twins. Of course... dad wasn't quite the Mayor's size, but I hear that the baby sort of averages it out for a smaller mother. For a bigger one, that's a mystery."

Dawn laughed lightly. "If Gerhilde is anything to go by, it can be from the father's size to, maybe, her size. If she has more we can see."

Judy nodded and snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot. I ducked in here to see if you wanted to go to lunch. I get my break around one."

"Won't Chief Oliphant get on your case for going off the beat?"

"I'm a sergeant, and a heroine. And here picking up some reports. I volunteered mainly to see about lunch."

"I really wish I could but Leodore was going to pick up lunch that complies with my new menu, and get Agnes from the daycare so we can have some family time here at work."

"It was a long shot..." Judy said with a sheepish grin. "Should have figured it but it never hurts to ask."

"Were you planning on eating in or going out somewhere?"

"I get an hour, so I like to try going somewhere," Judy noted. "I try to stay near Happytown and Downtown, my usual patrol area."

"There are a couple of things I can suggest. If you go to the municipal garage, Deidre Howlmeyer and Geta Chamois are usually free around that time. Melody comes to take lunch with her husband, and depending on workload Steiner can come eat with Deidre. That's a good group. Steiner might also be in Happytown proper at one of the clubs his company protects. You could enjoy one of the buffets. As I understand it the couple you worked with, Gary and Larry, are there with him."

"That's not a bad idea... I'll choose when it's closer to time. Thanks, Dawn," Judy said with a big smile.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out for lunch but, you understand. Family time."

"I'm a bunny. We invented family time," Judy laughed. "I'll go pick up what I came for and see you later."

"Absolutely. Oh, and tell my secretary to at least hit me on the intercom. I don't mind if you see me getting milk but other folks might not be as comfortable, and I sure wouldn't be as comfortable."

"Will do. Take care!" Judy hopped out, closing the door behind her and leaving Dawn alone.

Dawn went back to work after putting her milk into a small fridge she had had put in in anticipation of her coming back to work. Once more, she sank back into her work, hooves flying across her keyboard and eyes dragging across the enormous chunks of text and numbers. Budgets, proposed cost analysis, suggested codes, requests for additional resources or additional oversight. She went through it all, savoring the chance to work hard.

"We talked about this, we talked about this a few times," Leodore said with a deep chuckle, standing at the door with a big paper bag in one hand and Agnes cradled against him in the other. "You even put a clock in here."

Dawn blinked and looked up at the mentioned clock. Ten past one. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I love the work. It makes me feel very useful. And I can do a lot of good for the city while I'm working. But you know that my stomach barely registers hunger."

"Well, that's why you've got me. Speaking of hunger, I got a bottle of your... I got a bottle from the daycare and warmed it up. But I think you want to feed her yourself," Leodore said with a cheerful rumble.

"You can say  _milk_. It's not a bad world, and it's not strange," Dawn giggled.

"It's just so... odd a concept. Maybe because I was an only child. But pumping out liquid that was in you... I know Agnes needs it but saying it just seems strange. I guess I haven't grown into being a dad yet," Leodore said, setting the bag down on Dawn's desk ad passing Agnes along to her.

"You already have it down better than the one I knew," Dawn muttered, putting on a happier face when she looked down at Agnes, pressing her nose to the little cublamb's.

"All I want to be is slightly better than mine. He was fine. Just... fine. I don't want to be just another suit. I can be more than a simple executive."

Dawn shivered slightly as she recalled what a simple, off-handed delivery of the ideals of a corporate executive could do to an impressionable cub. "I know, know deep down in my heart, you'll be a wonderful father."

"That's why I put so much stock in you, your boundless confidence," Leodore rumbled.

"Oh you... that's my line! Your confidence made me believe we could win the election. That kept me going."

"We help each other, let's put it like that," Leodore said with a chuckle. He opened the bag of food and began pulling out wrapped packages. "I had a few interns go out to restaurants that met your diet needs. Our budget is going to show some interesting expenditures this quarter."

"You mean paying for our interns' lattes, lunches and mileage? I guess it's inevitable. Estee budgeted a good deal for interior design, and we're paying to have errand runners. It might be their job but it's just plain nice to give them the incentive."

Leodore finished emptying the bag by removing a prepared bottle and handing it off to Dawn. "They made sure to heat it up properly before they gave it to me. It should be ready to go." He stroked his daughter's cheek and smiled. "Have a good lunch, Agnes. Eat it all up and get nice and strong."

"Lambs are told to be meek and mild, until the little rams are suddenly told to hammer their heads together until they get brain damage. But that won't be a problem for you. You'll have loving parents that keep you on the right path," Dawn whispered, gently pressing the bottle to Agnes' lips and smiling as she started to eat.

"I got you a quinoa salad with dressing on the side and an optional side of fish. I think being a deer influenced her selection but it's not that bad. There's also some pressed insect patties for the same reason. There's a strong suggestion that you at least try some. But if you don't I'll gladly finish them off for you," Leodore said with a bright smile.

"Well, if nothing else it might seem like I'm taking food off your plate. You eat my brassica plenty, now I can feel like I'm doing the same thing," Dawn giggled. She looked at the salad and tilted her head as she regarded it. "I've heard of this. If I wanted to eat an amaranth I'd eat amaranth. Or Spinach if I felt boring."

"This has more protein than spinach. And slightly fewer bad chemicals than amaranth," Leodore noted.

"That's why you cook it. We're not uncivilized creatures," Dawn said matter-of-factly, nodding her head with a firm conviction. "Besides, I thought that's why you also bought be the bugs and fish."

"You might not like them. And like it or not, because Agnes takes after me a good deal she needs as much protein as you can provide. Fish and insects are the big ones, but if you can't eat them, you need to choose. Nuts and seeds are high in fat. So are insects... I should cut down. But fish is a lean protein. My personal trainer always encourages me to get my fish patties without insect extenders, but I happen to enjoy the taste."

Dawn took a bite of the salad and chewed slowly and contemplatively. "It tastes like insipidity and sadness, bland as boiled paper. I'll bet this is taking Meadowlands by storm."

"No comment," Leodore said with a laugh. He pulled up the chair he kept in the office and continued laying out food, including grilled fish fillet sticks and what looked like thin patties of indeterminate material. "Try the dressing, I got you one with pepper sauce in it so you'd have some heat and spice."

"Anything to add substance," Damn muttered, drizzling the oily red liquid over the limp greens and piled quinoa, getting it as covered at she could given the limited amount in the plastic container. She took another bite, chewing even longer. "It's like the blandness is radiating through the dressing. But the dressing is nice. The right amount of heat and spice."

"So it's like my dance moves," Leodore laughed, his booming voice echoing around the room and setting Agnes to laughing as well.

"Now your dad jokes are finally appropriate," Dawn giggled. Reaching out, she picked up a piece of fish and took a slow, cautious nibble. "Mmm, so strange. I was strongly discouraged from eating flesh.  _Don't be like those filthy deer who shovel dirty bugs down their gullets like worthless Selenics_. Are you surprised?"

Leodore slowly shook his head, gently stroking Agnes' head. "I'll never be like that. You eat anything you want and be happy."

Dawn nibbled her way through the piece of fish she had chosen, picking up another one and slowly eating it alongside bites of her salad. "I could get used to this. Very flaky and the taste sort of grows on you. It's nicely seasoned. I'm sure you'll tell me about more kinds than this. Gerhilde mentions different types of fish and bugs when she talks about the things they eat at home."

"It's a big, big world of watery food. Don't worry, I'll get you up to speed," Leodore assured Dawn, patting her softly on the shoulder. In front of himself he laid out a fast food order, a thick fish burger and a container of fried leeks. "I didn't get a drink. Do you have..?"

Dawn had started rummaging in her mini fridge as soon as Leodore started asking, using a long-handled gripper tool to pass over a lion-sized can of Diet Dr. Pfeffa, pulling out a smaller can for herself. "I always have some for you. It saves on having an intern run out and buy one."

"I should have one of those put into my office. Maybe I'll get a vending machine or an automat. I like a snack now and again," Leodore said, cracking open the can and taking a swig.

"How do you even manage to stay trim?" Dawn asked with a grin, pulling the empty bottle from Agnes' mouth and gently patting her back.

"Hours at the gym, in-office workout equipment and remembering I have a beautiful wife who likes defined muscular tone and usable strength. That's why I have the big core. My trainer tells me that the stronger I get in terms of lifting power the thicker my core muscles get. So I won't always have those abs you like, unless I switch focus."

"I don't care about the specifics, as long as you're healthy. And... strong..." Dawn slowly fanned herself and hugged Agnes close to her. "Mmm, I love having her here. I wish I could have more time with her."

"You can always go down to see her any time you want. If you want to keep working you can always read things on a city tablet while you go down there."

"I don't know... just going to see her, focused on work... like a suit..." She sighed, idly nibbling down another piece of fish and more salad, while doing her best to bounce Agnes on her knee. "I mean... I can work and see her, if she's close by... how's our supplementary budget as compared to Estee Swinton's?"

"Lower, by a good margin. Even paying our interns for errands that's just a drop in the bucket. Why?"

"It's a little unconventional..." Dawn said, looking down on Agnes, who was napping placidly after her lunch. "But I think I have a notion."

o o o

"Hello, Mrs. Lionheart?" Tiziri Fanak poked her long-eared head into Dawn's office, looking around the space. "Your secretary said you were free. I was in the building and thought I'd come visit."

"Tiziri! Yes, come in, I'm just looking at the new information from Tundratown but it's nothing I haven't seen before. I'll write up the condensed points, updated and with my input, so Leodore can have it at the next City Council meeting," Dawn said, turning away from the computer screen and smiling at the fennec woman.

Tiziri slipped into the room, dressed in her usual combination of a form-fitting floor-length pale blue dress and a pale beige silk scarf that wrapped around her body. Her head was wrapped up in a linen scarf, leaving her ears and face exposed. She was also carrying a somewhat large bundle, showing off huge ears and the beautiful chaotic splash of colors that showed the genes of a painted hound. "I'm not working today, and I figured Tiski would enjoy seeing Agnes while we talk about city issues. I'll have a sneak preview of what the Mayor will mention."

"I can certainly do that. Miss Howlmeyer, would it be alright if I added to your job for a short while?" Dawn asked.

The late-teen-looking blonde-furred wolf spoken to nodded and smiled. She was dressed in jeans and a bright white screen print tank top proclaiming  **Hot Ram**  over an image of a ram with notably large, well-curved horns. She was sitting in a comfortable chair, watching Agnes play with toys while on a large pad on the ground. "Jawohl, Frau Lionheart! One more child will be no trouble. You have the milk for her to drink, Frau Fanak? She has the toys she likes or can play with these?"

"I always bring milk with me. It's been warmed up and is ready. Just feed her if she starts getting fussy," Tiziri said with a smile, passing along a bottle. "And she doesn't tend to play all that much at this point. But she certainly would enjoy the toys you have there."

Dawn led Tiziri over to her desk, showing off her computer screen. "I've been getting information from Commissioner Bogo about the informal information he's been gleaning from still being plugged into the police grapevine. Cops willing to talk note that there's some talk about Tundratown officers with some nice cars, fancy jewelry or condos in certain areas. They're nice but not anything blatant. It's subtle."

"This will not make Mr. Seedsworth very happy, but that's understandable. It's worrisome," Tiziri said, slowly shaking her head. She then looked over to the wolf looking after the children. "Another wolf, but not the usual ones. Who is she?"

"Gisela Howlmeyer. Steiner and Gerhilde were born very close together, but there was a large gap between them and her. She's fresh out of high school and is taking time off before university to get some experience. I know the daycare is good, but I just wanted her close by. There's more than enough in the budget, comparable to Estee Swinton's decoration budget, to have an in-office caretaker. Now I can feed her directly, play with her when I want, and give a deserving young mammal a job and a chance to look in at the working of civil government. If she wants to get a job in something political she'll have some great references."

"She'll have good references no matter what," Tiziri chuckled. She then frowned and looked at the computer screen. "Distressing. Truly distressing. I presume the Mayor will have much to say on the matter."

"After I'm finished with these notes he'll have more than plenty to say," Dawn said with a soft sigh. "That's another reason I like having her so close. If life gets tough, I can hold her to me and remind myself what I'm working so hard for..."


	3. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No truce with criminals can last forever. A new war looms.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Three: Big**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

The weather of Tundratown could be brutal and unforgiving, with regular blizzards on some days and harsh wind on others, sleet and icy fog filling in at other times. But due to the need to keep the district functioning those things were very thoughtfully scheduled and carefully controlled by the Zootopia Department of Weather and Climate. That meant that, however harsh and punishing the weather could be, the weather forecasts in the district were some of the most accurate and precise in the city, letting the citizens know when the best time to do anything was. Because of the precise schedules there was specialized shopping days for most, unless mammals wanted to use the subterranean system, which worked well enough but most who lived there much preferred the surface streets.

One of those who preferred walking on the surface was Nadiya Erminova, city councilor for Tundratown. The ermine woman was in her winter coat, as she usually was. The artificial environment of Tundratown tricked her gene response to leave her a majority of the time in her white variant, the black tip on her tail standing out strongly. She was only lightly bundled up, wearing elevated waterproof boots in lilac, a long, heavy sarafan embroidered with floral motifs over an equally heavy lilac-colored cotton flannel dress and a pale peach cotton scarf wound around her relatively long neck. On her head she wore a modestly tall pale green kokoshnik, the front embroidered with flowers and medicinal herbs. Her hands were stuffed in a muff made of flannel and yarn, brushed and puffed to look like a mossy log.

She walked along a swept, snowy street off the main street, passing by several smaller shops that she looked into as she passed. Clothing shops, a book store, a bakery and a music shop, from which faintly emerged the plinking strings of an idly strummed balalaika. The sound put a smile on her face and set her body to lightly swaying as she went along. A smile graced her features and she whistled a familiar tune.

As she approached a gap between the large buildings two hefty figures stepped out from the narrow space. They were two tall polar bears, in matching blue track suits. One of them wore a collection of tacky gold chains while the other had several rings. "Dobryy vecher, Miss Erminova," the chain-wearing bear said with a cold smile.

"You have been very... indelicate. You asked too many questions and said too many things. A bad, bad thing for those who are doing... business," the one with the rings added.

"I will say what must be said, and no lowly thug will stop me," Nadiya hissed, tail whipping behind her.

"You think you're so good because you have money? You think your inherited money is so clean and pure?" The chain-wearing bear asked.

"Yes!" Nadiya chittered, hopping on her booted paws, just a few small leaps. "My family money is clean, looked at by five accountants and three historians! There is no taint of scandal or criminality. Now leave me alone. I won't tolerate the mess being made of my district and will do all I can to end it."

"That is unfortunate. We insist you reconsider your position. Our employer is very highly motivated in insisting you back off. It's not negotiable."

Nadiya leaped repeatedly, forward and back, side-to-side, twisting and thrashing around, her kokoshnik waving around wildly on her head. "I'm not afraid of you! I may be a councilor but I'm still a woozle! Leave me alone, you money-hungry thugs! I won't bow to that creep you follow! I know who it is! I kept his name hidden, but he needs to respect that! If he won't, I'll stop holding back!"

"You shouldn't have admitted it," the ring-wearing bear sighed. "If we didn't know, we could have settled on a painful threat. Do svidanya, Miss Erminova..."

The two bears loomed, lips pulled back to show off the drool dripping from their fangs, their fingers clawed to emphasize their talons. Even so, Nadiya continued her weasel war-dance, chittering, squeaking and gnashing her needle-like teeth. Her actions grew louder, boots hammering the ground, squeaks echoing along the empty street.

The chain bear lifted his hand a short distance, his intimidating face twisting from terrible to confused as he felt something against his neck. He hissed softly as something penetrated the thick scruff of his neck, something sharp jamming deep into his loose flesh.

"They are not made to kill," Gerhilde Seedsworth snarled, low and dangerous. "They do not carry the power to end you. But I have stabbed into your hideous blubber. I have found a particular point. One pull und it will not break your back but your convulsions will make you wish it had snapped cleanly."

While the threatened bear slowly raised his hands, the other turned and snorted. "You think I care about him. Shock him all you want. I'll tear your head off befo-" His words halted when he noticed the track of a laser move along his compatriot and over to his body. Looking up he caught sight of Steiner Howlmeyer training a very large and intimidating tranq rifle at his chest.

"They are less lethal, these things we have. Less. Lethal. I warned the monster Vesper, maybe I do not only dart once. Maybe you do not wake up. Meine Schwester is not for you to threaten. You leave Stadtrat Erminova, run back to your omega, tucked, showing your fat bellies. You go, now. We offer this once, und no more."

Both of the bears lifted their hands and slowly started walking back to the gap between buildings, Gerhilde following along until they arrived. She pulled the taser prongs out of the bear's nape and quickly sprinted back to her brother, who swept the tranq rifle between the two. "This isn't over," the chain bear grunted. "At least we were open. You're going to learn what can happen to you..."

Nadiya slowed her actions, returning to calmly standing, looking proud between the two wolves. "I had been mild, thinking it would buy me safety. The unspoken truce is broken. He's going down. Remember what we did to Vesper Bellwether? Remember what we did in Happytown? Tell him it's all over."

"Just you beware!" The ring-wearing bear snapped, petulantly turning with exaggerated casualness when the rifle trailed over to him.

The three figures stood still, watching the bears retreat. Only when they were out of sight and did not return for a time did they loosen up, Nadiya sighing and slumping a little. "I haven't done a war-dance in years. I should have stretched first..."

"It was most entertaining, Stadtrat Erminova," Gerhilde said with a small laugh.

"It was good of you to be here with me. I had an inkling that our talk about the situation with the unions would bring a response, especially with Commissioner Bogo asking all those questions," Nadiya said.

Steiner gently patted Nadiya on the shoulder while chuckling. "Natürlich, Stadtrat. We are Freunde, Familie. You ask, all meine pack alphas are here. Mein Schwager speaks well of all of you, our Freund the Bürgermeister un his Ehefrau are close as kin. All of you we must protect. Beim Mond schwöre ich."

"It's time to go home. They swirled the tea, and now I've read the leaves. I have to contact Mayor Lionheart for an emergency meeting. The situation has peaked. Now we start the fight."

o o o

The mood in the city council chamber was unusually grim, approaching the dour pall that had been spread during the Nighthowler incident. The City Council had been hastily assembled, the chamber closed, and the only extraneous figure in there was Commissioner Bogo, seated at the table before the podia, reviewing papers and adjusting his spectacles.

"First off, Miss Erminova... Nadiya, I'm so sorry to hear about what inspired this meeting, and am glad you're still safe," Leodore rumbled.

"I was never in any real danger. Mrs. Seedsworth and her brother were close by all the time," Nadiya replied.

"My dear Gerhilde told me all about it. These savages have done violence against the free market and now they've brought their wickedness against this council, the board of this city. They're going to pay, and dearly," Cecil said with a dark and rumbling tone.

"It was always going to be this way," Leodore said, flipping through several papers in a manilla folder. "Dawn gave me a lot of information that she had gathered from Commissioner Bogo, and melded it together with her own information and things she managed to dig up."

"I picked up too many stories just subtle enough to be noticed by someone less inclined to notice," Bogo snorted, checking on his own notes. "I'll give them this, they're too clever for my liking. They know how much is just enough to be a good bribe but not look suspicious on a tax return. It won't be as easy tracking them by the money. There's no clean money trail and fake charities. It's all cash or nice apartment rates."

"Good management can make anything happen," Cecil flatly stated. "Good management is sadly amoral, and just works, for good or ill. A proper manager can make a company a success, or make a conspiracy run like a well-oiled machine. Desolation take him, but Vesper Bellwether was a seasoned mover. His arrogance and our fine Assistant Mayor moved properly to defeat him."

"His skills must be good, he has things well sewn-up," Nadiya said. "All I know is what I've heard from those who are not willing to let things happen. Sadly, some of them have vanished and I can only guess what became of them. All I know is he's a businessmammal, Corleone Big. He seems to have taken over from others, as he now runs rather improbable things including a large club formerly exclusively owned by what I understand had been a larger threat, Anatoly Koslov."

"These economic parasites fancy themselves some strange combination of military strategist and legitimate businessmammal. Spoor, nothing but filthy spoor," Cecil practically spat. "They're no better than the street corner dealers in catnip and locoweed, just giving themselves an air of superiority and alleged legitimacy. Gangsters are gangsters, and these are the worse of all. They parasitize the healthy body of union labor into a grotesque mockery, using them as muscle against a growing industry enriching their location, all for the selfish gluttony of this... this Mr. Big!"

"I need to emphasize, this is a very big issue for all my constituents," Arthur Pteropus squeaked. "All my voting, vocal, politically active constituents who work in the industry or are connected to the infrastructure that makes it run."

"We're all elected, Mr. Pteropus, try to remain calm," Cecil blandly chittered. "We had vandalism and acts of intimidation in the Macrocosm area of my district during the Nighthowler incident, but cool heads and thoughtful consideration always prevail and keep you level."

"It helps when you have a giant girlfriend," Arthur grumbled. "I have a lot of stress from this whole situation. And I can't even go get a massage in Tundratown anymore. They have the best parlors to work out the stress."

"You'll find Sahara Square a bit... less intimidating," Tiziri said with a soft chuckle. "You'll have to stay at the casino but at least there are no polar bears waiting in dark alleys."

"Oh just bow to the advertising pressures in the local rags and go to Vineland. According to the trade figures the area has seen an uptick in economic growth in the service sector," Cecil huffed.

"Tanukitown..." Arthur mused.

"Not that you would know," Matilda Macadam teased.

"I have an incredibly beautiful lupine wife with huge, soft paws. Why pay for an inferior activity?" Cecil said, with a sniff of pride.

"I believe we've drifted from the point," Bogo grunted. "No matter how much stress this puts on you, the real problem is how it hurts the mammals of both the Nocturnal District and Tundratown."

"Yes, and that's the true tragedy of this," Mr. Tatu said. "We have a small river fish industry that has stayed small and stagnant for reasons we all pretend are unknown. A few beaten fisherfolk, one strange disappearance, a few mammals managing to have very nice things despite a generally sluggish economy..."

Bogo grunted. "And why was this never reported? This is a travesty."

Mr. Tatu was silent for a long while, looking down at the desk in front of him. "It... it was... it was all predators. Every one, predators. And the police didn't think it was an important matter. I knew, and I was too much of a coward. My brother should despise me. One of my sister-in-law's brothers was one of the beaten. He still can't swim with proper speed and dexterity. Coward..."

Bogo looked down, jaw tightening. "It was... There's no excuse! There's no excuse. This is why it's vital we strike. We strike them hard, we strike them fast and we hit them until they're nothing by a greasy smear to be wiped away."

"Juan... I wish you had said something. This kind of economic thuggery is something I'll fight with you!" Cecil said firmly, looking aside at Mr. Tatu.

"Amigo, it's my burden," Juan said softly. "I've reconciled with Carlos and Clotilde. I've been waiting for a chance to finally atone. I've had anathema pronounced over me by my own will. Now I can perform my penance, stopping this Mr. Big."

"We're all one on this," Leodore said. "It's... somewhat uncomfortable to say but we have a certain advantage. We all have our own money and status. The only way we can do civic work like this. Well, mostly. I know you put in some work in your own districts but..."

"Don't be coy, Lionheart. I make no bones about my wealth," Cecil said. "I want every mammal to be so fortunate. I still do trading and investment, my wife works for very important mammals, my brother-in-law owns the company that works for very important mammals. I'm certainly not going to fall to base temptations. And I know none of you will either."

"I make more than enough for my purposes. I always have. And more now that I'm Commissioner. Even if I didn't, this city means more than a few bucks," Bogo asserted.

"He won't try to destroy us with money. From what his bears said, he'll come at me in a way that I can't oppose. I know what that means. Smear campaigns. Lies, or facts that are inconvenient or embarrassing. You know that it's not hard to do, even with lies that can be proved are lies," Nadiya sighed.

"And they might work on not only us, but our family and friends," Tiziri added.

"I can't have my family dragged into this, my daughter just started ZU!" Arthur wailed.

"Calm down, Arthur!" Cecil squeaked. "We all have concerns. I have three young daughters, and I recognize that's a tempting target for savages like this Big fellow. But we need strong resolve now."

"We have a lot of residual goodwill, but we can't bank on it forever," Tiziri noted. "We did everything right in getting rid of Vesper Bellwether and fighting the gangs. We were open, we showed our methods, we did big things to benefit the city. From a psychological perspective we have an ample store of authentic actions that show we can be trusted and relied upon. Because it was done that way we can't have that taken away quickly."

"But they  **will**  take it away," Nadiya bluntly asserted.

"No, it can fade through time. Hitting it too hard will strengthen the positivity in the mind of the population," Tiziri countered. "Harsh attacks against something organically held by the population will constitute an attack on them. Letting that residual goodwill fade while we rest will do more harm to us than any attacks they make. Which is why the only thing we can and should do is simply do more, building our status higher and higher, so the chain of good acts continues. That's the only way we can endure."

"If I may..." Bogo interrupted. "We can't just rely on crowd psychology. We need concrete action. We have to hit him, we need to break his power apart."

"We'll have a time of that," Cecil warned. "We showed our resolve, wiped up his competition in another district and demonstrated effective efficiency. If he's half as intelligent an executive as he appears he's divested himself of his riskier divisions, possibly into the hold of rivals or lesser underlings he can sacrifice like a pawn. He can't move into the vacuum yet, so he's focused on this one matter, that seems like a natural fit. He's going to try and ride out anything we do, keeping his force and profits low. But that force has to come out, and we need to finely audit his activities. It's microscope and scalpel time, the more delicately done version of what we did to Vesper and his supporters. I appreciate your words, Commissioner, but your heavy-hoofed action will just bounce off."

"With all due respect, Councilor Seedsworth, you can do all your small things, but my police officers are going to do everything they can. Monitoring the union activities, protecting the fishers in the Nocturnal District, leaning on the figures in Tundratown and especially breaking the back of the corrupt cops he managed to bribe."

"While I appreciate the strong support for my constituents, er... you mean breaking their backs metaphorically, yes, Commissioner?" Arthur asked.

Bogo smiled and just shuffled his papers. "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep peacefully at night."

"Commissioner, I don't want to tell you how to do your job-" Leodore began.

"Then don't, Mr. Mayor," Bogo snorted.

"But I have to mention this one important thing," Leodore sharply stated. "All the police you put on these jobs will be taken away from somewhere. Where, Commissioner Bogo? Meadowlands? Sahara Square? Happytown? Talk about an excellent way of draining public sentiment. They can spin your actions in any number of ways, all bad."

Papers crinkled sharply as Bogo squeezed them together tightly. His teeth ground and his eyes squinted. "Do you have any suggestions, Mayor Lionheart?"

"I think I should defer to Mr. Seedsworth. He's the professional businessmammal. It seems like he has an idea that might be helpful."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Cecil said, with a nod in Leodore's direction. "I agree with you, Commissioner, in that this savage needs to be harshly treated. Broken. Shattered apart to punish him for these crimes against this city and the citizens. Asking about the compromised officers means they know, I'm almost certain. And that means he knows. You think he's defensive now? He's going to get worse. You need to hit him hard, but only when you have the chance. Miss the swing, or bounce off his defenses, we may as well give up and give him the city. When the time is right, destroy him utterly. But only when the time is right."

"And when will the time be right, Mr. Seedsworth?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know about how the police work, but let me give my advice and you can turn that into suggestion that will become policy..."

o o o

"I hope you got things done at the office," Leodore sighed. "Actual political movement beats talking about things without getting to anything real."

Dawn slowly shook her head, settled up against Leodore's side on their big, comfortable couch. He was holding onto Agnes, nearly engulfing her in his enormous, one-armed grip. "It was all policy review, letters, mostly positive ones, and a few more back-and-forth correspondences with Giorgio Swinton. He's keeping me up on the state of Happytown infrastructure. We might need another bond vote to help out. Lots of years of neglect don't get fixed overnight."

"More headaches on headaches," Leodore rumbled, idly tickling at Agnes' stomach. "But you make it all better. Little dear... you make it all worth it..."

"We had a good day at the office, at least. Gisela is quite good about helping out, and she seems to be very good at all the little details of lamb care, including diapers. I think we may be underpaying her..."

"You do that for free," Leodore noted with a deep chuckle.

"That's part of my job. I don't mind. She's my precious little lioness, and I'll do anything that I need to do," Dawn said, stroking Agnes' head softly.

A long, silent period followed, both parents lavishing love onto the cooing, laughing little one. "You know, this has been a lot of stress. I know it's going to get worse before it gets better. While we still have a chance, we should take a few days just for ourselves," Leodore said.

"I... well... can we even do that? Can the Mayor and Assistant Mayor really take a few days off? Just... leave?"

"Taking vacations seems to be almost a pastime for politicians elsewhere. Even Swinton took a day off here and there. We've more than proved our personal dedication, and they know we have the city in mind and can always be reached for serious matters."

Dawn thought about it for a while, looking off into space. "I never really considered it. I thought about working as much as possible, just taking Frededas and Sundas to lounge at home, not really go anywhere. Where were you thinking, a little casino trip to Sahara Square?"

"That's a thought. Tiziri and her husband invited us over for a visit..." Leodore mused. "No, I had something else in mind. I thought we could have something more significant. I want it to be a surprise, but I promise you'll love it."

"Well... being mysterious, hmm? I'm very curious," Dawn said with a grin. "I love you're keeping the intrigue in the marriage. We need to keep it good and strong."

"I promise you, I'll do everything I can to make sure you never get bored," Leodore rumbled.

"That's another Lionheart promise I think I can count on," Dawn chuckled, resting her head against her husband's side and looking at the ceiling. Life, even with her father out of power, was still complicated. She could use a break. She deserved happiness and peace. At least a little bit, for just a few days, in whatever mysterious place Leodore had in mind.


	4. Mother, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise trip to Bunnyburrow to see a ghost.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Four: Mother, Part 1**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

"I probably should have pressed you for more information..." Dawn mumbled. She was leaning against the window of the Zootopia Express, the ever-running high-speed train that went from Zootopia into more distant exurban and rural stations, and back again. They were just passing the burnished dunes of Sahara Square, heading past the sign bidding them a warm farewell from the city.

"Not that I would have given it. I thought you wanted fresh surprises in the marriage," Leodore answered, lounging as best as he could in a seat sized for someone slightly smaller than him. Beside him was Gisela, with Agnes in a baby carrier beside her.

"I wanted a little getaway to a hotel for a day or two. Visiting with Gazelle or Tiziri, maybe spending some time on Outback Island. Not going out of the city, into the Burrows. I said I'd visit but... but I never..."

"And that's why I arranged it as a nice multi-day surprise," Leodore said. "I called your cousin, made all the arrangements, made sure there was a place to stay, got everyone up for it. It was time."

"I think that was for me to decide," Dawn grumbled, beetle-browed, watching the scenery whiz past with almost blinding speed. "I was going to go. I was, but... we have work to do."

"We'll always have work to do until the citizens stop electing us. You can't use it as an excuse," Leodore said.

Dawn drummed her hooves on the plastic seat, look softening slowly. "I... I know..."

A bit of silence followed, broken only slightly by the gentle sound of the rocking of the train car. Gisela, dressed in cut-off jean shorts and a black tee for the band Ewe 2, looked up from her phone with some folding of her ears. "It is... it is alright I am here, ja? This is for family. I do not wish to be the burden..."

"You're no burden, Gisela. You've proven yourself to be a big help at the office. Technically... umm... I was a little shaken before. So... congratulations, you're also an assistant now. I liked your qualifications, city hall speaks well about you, and I have all your tax documents in my suitcase. I'm paying you out of my pocket for this. Maybe I should have said something sooner."

"I wondered why she was here. Her pay only covers office duties..." Leodore mused.

"Oh! Danke schoen, Frau Lionheart! But can I work so many hours? I will not be living at your home, ja?"

"Right. Well... not all the time. You already work much like an assistant at the office. You could be a regular caretaker for days off and special periods. It won't be many hours but, we do plan to go on vacation now and then. And when you do multiple overnights you get a very good salary under the law," Dawn explained.

Gisela laughed lightly. "Bruder und Schwester will be happy to know I have a good job. They were happy when you hired me to care for Agnes. This will be much better. Oh, ja... where do we stay in this place?"

"Don't worry about it. There are two options for us. There's a small motel in town, but your cousin said there's room at her home now that most of the children moved out. Apparently she lives in town over her husband's business."

"Well, I knew that part. She sends me his pastry now and then. Even a few days old through the mail it's delicious. Now I can have it fresh," Dawn said, her expression lifting to a small smile. "I think we'll check into the motel, at least. Then... if things go well... we can stay at the house."

Leodore hugged Dawn tightly against his side, a big smile beaming on his face. "That's the spirit."

"For you both, ja? I stay in das Motel, you in das Bauernhaus?" Gisela asked.

"That wouldn't be of much help for us, you have to be where we're at to look after Agnes," Dawn said. "I promise you, it's not an imposition. You're a guest, taking care of our child. Of course you're welcome there if they can find the room for us."

"Besides, it was a pretty large house, like many of the Bunnyburrow properties. Made for sheep, of course, but still built large. Most of the others are gone so there's plenty of room for us," Leodore explained.

"I know Sharla lives with Gideon. Her aunts and uncles and cousins lived there, but the cousins mostly moved out to their own homes or out of the Burrows. Her brother inherited the rights to the property and manages the farm. It's the old aunts and uncles now, a few of the adult cousins, with spouses and kids if they have them, and... mother..."

Leodore squeezed Dawn and smiled. "Our mother. You've met mine already, more than once. At the very least you should give me the same opportunity to meet yours. I'm sure she's tremendously proud of you."

"That's yet to be seen..." Dawn sighed, leaning against Leodore as she stared out the window.

Being a high-speed rail line, the express reached the slow-down limit of the Burrows in a little under two hours, the train being shunted through the Bunnyburrow railyard, where the cars were detached and pushed along to different sidings, the engine sent to the roundhouse to be turned back around for the return trip.

The train car containing the Lionhearts and Gisela rolled to a short bump, clamps securing it in place. " _Zootopia Express, passenger offloading and loading period, ten minutes. Ten minutes for offloading and loading of passengers. Mind the gap."_  The tinny automated voice called out as the doors opened.

The opening of the doors revealed a small delegation of Bunnyburrow residents. At the front were a slightly sheepish-looking Sharla and Gideon, while behind them were a selection of prominent citizens, some of them holding gift baskets and a banner proclaiming  **Welcome to Bunnyburrow, Mayor and Assistant Mayor Lionheart!**

Sheriff Nikostytär the reindeer stepped her way to the front of the crowd, casually moving despite the gravity others put on the situation. "Apologies for this, Mr. Mayor, Mrs. Mayor. But the folk around here put a lot of love on friends of local heroines. Plus, well, we appreciate what you did over there. It rippled all the way over here and got rid of one of our local bigots."

Deputy Roeberts the roebuck stumbled his way to the front, dressed in a finely pressed dress uniform with the creases crisp and all his metal polished. His small antlers were similarly polished up. He snapped a smart salute and stood ramrod straight. "Deputy Buck Roeberts, reporting for protection duty! Say the word and I'll be there to keep you secure, since I see you left the city without any defenses!"

Gisela drew all eyes to her with her sudden, loud laugh that included a short bit of howling between the laughs. "The good joke, Deputy Roeberts. Mein Bruder owns the private security company, und mein Schwester is one of his alphas. They do not hire me but taught me so I would be safe as eine Wölfin in the city. I know ten ways to paralyze you und twenty to kill you while you stare in meine eyes und know nothing has happened."

Buck went wide-eyed at the statement, a chorus of laughter emerging from the gathering as Sheriff Beatrix patted his shoulder. "Wolves. They're not all marshmallows like my Rimpssie. But he has a good idea. I don't doubt your... babysitter, I'm assuming... has plenty of capability. But just know we'll be keeping extra vigilant while you're here visiting."

"I feel safer already," Dawn said with a huge smile.

"It's not something I planned, cousin," Sharla said with a heavy blush. "I mentioned you'd be visiting and the town went a little... well, I talked them down from a parade."

Leodore gently pushed the crowd back by stepping forward, to at least let them clear the safety line and allow the train car to be moved back into position once the engine had made the turnaround. "Folks! I have to say, your appearance here is touching. You're not even under the Zootopian umbrella but you still think highly of us. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you very much."

Stu Hopps came forward carrying a fancy gift basket full of fruit and vegetables. "Judy talks about you both all the time. She's glad you gave her a chance, and we're glad you're keeping the whole place running right."

Meister Weaselton, in his usual red-striped shirt and black slacks, came with his own gift basket. "On behalf of the Tri-Burrows Chamber of Commerce, I'd like to present you with this basket of products from our local businesses. It's... I'll admit, it's a lot of canned fish and some dry goods. But we're still proud we can provide for folks out there. I'd offer you some fresh fish but I haven't been out on the boat in a while."

Dawn snapped her hooves and smiled. "You must be Meister Weaselton! Judy talked about you when she mentioned her brother. You sound like a hard-working weasel, sir. Don't worry about getting fresh fish."

"Hear that folks? The Assistant Mayor knows me! Thank you for the kind words, Mrs. Lionheart," Meister said, sheepishly shuffling away.

"Are you the chair of the Chamber, sir?" Leodore asked.

"That I am, Mr. Mayor," Meister said with some pride. "We may have a Macro Mart outlet here, but  _Weaselton's Wares_  is an institution, been serving the community since my great-great-great-grandpa founded it. Here and Zootopia have the Weaselton family, but we're quite proud here in the Burrows."

"Well, look at that! A predator, a weasel, head of an important civic organization. I hope you feel very proud of your community," Leodore said in his standard stentorian mayoral voice. "You have a lot to be proud of here, I can tell!"

"That's why you get elected," Dawn said aside with a smirk.

"I think we should go somewhere besides the platform. I'm sure the railroad wants us off of here," Leodore said with a chuckle.

The whole procession made their way down the platform, off into the station. The whole place was a wonderful pastel expanse of wood and stone, rabbit motifs everywhere, all soft curves and gentle flowing lines. As Bunnyburrow was the main depot location in the Tri-Burrows the station was reasonably large, spread out over what looked like several acres, with the multiple track lines and offloading platforms for the rolling stock. Past the confines of the various station buildings were packed dirt roads, leading off to Bunnyburrow proper.

"We don't have a car," Sharla said, somewhat apologetically. "I telecommute or the space agency sends a car if they absolutely need it. And I told you we live over the bakery. It's a short walk to anywhere in town, so... there's that."

"I'm from Meadowlands. If you really want something, you walk," Dawn said with a grin. "Plus, we don't always use taxis and buses. Inside a district, you usually walk. A pleasant country stroll sounds fun."

"Heading to the Ovine homestead? I'll dive you out, just hop in the back of the pickup," Stu said, pointing to his well-worn rabbit-sized vehicle.

"Stu... you know I don't usually tell you your business, but they have a baby," Beatrix said with a shake of her head.

"She can sit inside with her babysitter. I hope you brought a car seat," Stu said.

"I guess we can just walk. It shouldn't be that far to the motel and our luggage is light," Leodore said. "We... we have a city car, usually one driven by friends, with the car seat already installed. We're very citified, as you folks say."

"It's a nice day for a walk," a rabbit porter said pushing along a small cart holding three sizes of suitcase and a larger cloth bag fairly bulging with items. "Leodore Lionheart, Dawn Lionheart and Gisela Howlmeyer, your luggage. What's in the huge bag? That one gave me the most trouble."

"Diapers, bottles, a pump, clothes, blankets, toys... having a little lamb is a big deal," Dawn noted.

"I guess that's why Bon and I never traveled. One's hard enough. We never had just one," Stu said with a hearty chuckle. "Sorry I can't help you out."

"I hate to impose but it might be useful. Could you at least take the luggage to the motel?" Dawn asked, in a soft voice.

"Oh that's no trouble at all. I'll park it there and wait for you," Stu said, taking up Dawn's suitcase and settling it in the back of the truck. He had more trouble with Gisela's but still managed it. He looked on Leodore's with some trepidation.

"Allow me," Leodore said, lifting the luggage and settling it carefully in the bed of the truck. "We can't do it all on our own, that's why we need each other so much. We all help make things better."

"If you happen to get into town, remember,  _Weaseton's Wares_  for your essentials," Meister chimed in. "Princess and Jake are tag-teaming it today. Gotta get him really acclimated to the family business. It's different from what he used to do."

"But he can learn, and he'll be great at it. I promise you, you got a great son in the deal," Stu said. "Just remember, I get first dibs on spoiling the kits, and they call me pop-pop."

"Oh! As long as I'm here I can meet all the family Judy talks about. What about her other brother? Where's he and his fox wife?"

"Oh, you mean Kenny and Sylvia? They're both working at  _Dreyson and Manchas_ , still going at it. She's pretty far along, so I don't know how much longer she'll be there. Rabbits don't usually take time off, but I guess it might be different with foxes. Never... never really had one in the family before."

Dawn leaned heavily on Leodore as pain surged through her head. They had. They had a fox in the family. That fox was living the good life in Sahara Square, apparently with a fennec. Tiziri had mentioned it in passing and it stuck with Dawn for some reason. She massaged her head softly, and tried to look as normal as possible. "We all have particular needs. But... I think foxes are adaptable. She'll probably be like me, keep her kit at the office. She just won't have an au pair like Gisela."

"You alright, Mrs. Lionheart?" Beatrix asked.

"Migraine headaches that hit her quickly and linger for a bit," Leodore explained. "It's something she picked up through her mother's side. It doesn't stop her, but they can surprise her."

"You're auntie Agnes' lamb alright," Sharla said with a smile. "She had to stay in bed now and then, in the dark, when her head was really bothering her."

"Guess you can find all about managing it when you meet her," Leodore said, stroking Dawn's head slowly.

"One step at a time. We need to get to the motel first. Honey, take Agnes. Nothing against you, Gisela, but it would be easier for you to carry her for the trip."

Gisela passed the carrier off with a smile. "Jahwohl, Frau Lionheart. She is no great burden but you must want to carry her too."

Leodore smiled down at his daughter, leaning his head in to nuzzle at her happily cooing face. "Hello, my little lioness. Have a good nap?"

"I certainly hope so. She slept enough," Dawn chuckled, reaching up to softly tickle Agnes' chin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mayor, again, a pleasure to have you in Bunnyburrow," Sheriff Beatrix said, tipping her hat.

"See you around the place. Have a good stay," Buck said, walking off with the Sheriff toward their car.

"You know the way to the motel, right?" Stu asked, getting into his truck.

"Downloaded the map on my phone and made sure I memorized it. It's just a walk, not a maze," Dawn said, waggling her phone in Stu's direction.

"See you there, folks!" Stu called out, pulling out and onto the road.

"I was not fully trained but know how to survive the long march. Do you require some kind of assistance?" Gisela asked as the little company set off.

"No need! I had my share of wilderness training experience," Leodore proudly said.

"You went on supervised camp outs. You burned down your own tent with a flaming marshmallow," Dawn giggled.

"And I toughed out my time there with a makeshift shelter! That gives me even more credit, and doesn't make me look inexperienced in outdoor situations," Leodore replied.

They walked down the road, mostly silent, Dawn happily humming a new song that Gazelle had been writing, allowing her a sneak preview of the tune. She had been given a lot of magnificent opportunities simply by being... herself. Without the anger and stubborn backwardness she was more authentically herself. It was quite freeing. She danced on her trotters around Leodore's legs, getting soft giggles from both Agnes and Gisela, while Leodore just gave a smile as he took his usual long, smooth strides, polished by hours on the treadmill. He looked like he could walk forever, and he had showed off almost as much during his rather regular walking lunches and walking meetings.

The long country road was flanked on either side by segments of well-weathered fences, their bases obscured by thick tufts of long, golden-toned grasses. Strange, almost alien-looking deep-green weeds shot up among them, covered in fine spines and hairs, leaves all curled and ruffled, capped with small flowers or fluffy puffs. They were surrounded by nature in Zootopia, in many places and ways, but all planned. Only in Happytown was grass growing through the concrete, and only just. Bunnyburrow had life wild and unrestrained. Even just simple weeds and grass were interesting sights to those that had lived in the city their whole lives, even for Dawn. Meadowlands was just one big lawn, after all.

They eventually came upon the motel they had been told about, finding something akin to a fossil that was delightful and surprising. The motel was sitting in the upper edge of a large patch of actual macadam paving beside the dirt road, and looked to be in fairly good repair. The motel itself was a collection of curves, soft swirling lines like some of the older Zootopian architecture, but also with a certain amount of lines and angles. It was quite reminiscent of the pop architecture of several decades back. On the sign outside the parking lot, which was decorated with shiny star bursts, announced the name  _Motel Galatea_. Below that was a faded notice of  _Color Televisions_ , and equally faded mention of  _Air Conditioning and Heating_  and a very crisp, new notice of  _Wi-Fi Available._

Stu's truck was already in the parking lot, in front of a door with a sign reading  _Office_. Stu hopped out once he noticed the Lionhearts walking up. "Hey folks, have a good walk?"

"Even though I came from Meadowlands I was amazed. This was a surprising amount of nature," Dawn said with a gamboling leap.

"We're really proud of our natural beauty out here in the Burrows. Zootopia's nice, but we've got great things here, too," Stu commented, sliding all the bags out of the back of his truck.

"It takes all biomes to make a world, and the countryside is just as important," Leodore said, passing Agnes back to Gisela to pick up his suitcase and Agnes' travel bag.

"Nice place. We had one or two buildings like this in Meadowlands but... my father got rid of them for blockier, much simpler designs. It really took away the flavor of the district," Dawn sighed.

"Maybe we should suggest a revival of old styles. Cecil might object but I'm sure he can be convinced," Leodore chuckled.

"Ja, ja. Schwager is a hard mammal, but Gerhilde knows how he may be soothed. We may have lovely buildings like this again," Gisela commented as they made their way inside.

The interior of the office was just as retro as the exterior. The walls were made of jagged stones that were only vaguely shaped into appropriate forms with white, polished plaster between them. Curlicue metal bands ran along the walls at different heights, sometimes taking larger, complex forms at different points along the walls. The floor was carpeted in dark blue deep-pile, everyone sinking in slightly as they stepped along it.

Behind the somewhat low counter was a petite pig woman. She wasn't tall, but her body retained the porcine plumpness that tended to define the type. Her shapely form was somewhat softened by the loose, sequined red dress that hung on her shoulders and swayed with her motions. Stu stood in front of the counter and indicated the woman. "Folks, this here is Mrs. Rose Gal- ah, sorry, Spikel. She's been running the motel since forever and does a great job of it."

"Welcome to the Motel Galatea, Mayor Lionheart and Mrs. Lionheart. And your guest."

"Guten Tag, gnädige Frau," Gisela said, with a polite nod and slight dip.

Rose lit up and smiled brightly. "Ach! Sprechen Sie?"

"Ja! Meine ganze Familie tut es. Wir sind Einwanderer. Und Sie?"

"Ich habe für meinen neuen Ehemann gelernt," Rose said, dropping a wink to Gisela. "Ich habe es vor vielen Jaheren gelernt, als mein erster Ehemann lebte."

Gisela gave a huge, high laugh and wagged a finger at Rose. "Frau Spikel!" She looked thoughtful for a moment and leaned in. "Du hast sie beide galiebt, ja? Der erst hat dich glücklich gemacht und der zweite auch?"

"Ja. Ja..." Rose sighed and looked to an open two-panel picture frame on the counter. In one frame, a strapping white boar in a nice suit. In the other, her current husband Simon Spikel the hedgehog, also in a very nice suit. "Beide. George und Simon. Beide. Mit meinem ganzen Herzen."

"I like her," Gisela said with a smile. "She's a grand sow, like the nice Fraulein Swinton."

"Danke, Fraulein," Rose said, tapping on her aged computer. "I have your room ready. 215."

"Now, Mrs. Spikel, they may not stay the whole time,"Stu said. "You know they're here to meet with Mrs. Lionheart's mother. Agnes Stonewool over at the Ovine homestead. If it all goes well they'll stay out there."

"Any time is good. We may not be Zootopia but we should be comfortable enough for you folks. I know we look a little old fashioned..."

"Oh, Mrs. Spikel, we love it!" Leodore said enthusiastically. "This kind of architecture is a rarity. Why, the last examples were wiped out from Meadowlands and we need them back."

"That's rare. Most travelers from Zootopia think it's... not the best," Rose said, a bit shyly.

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Dawn said with a smile. She took the key from Rose and nodded to Stu. "Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Hopps."

"Aw, just call me Stu, Mrs. Lionheart," Stu said modestly. "I'll see you around the burrows again while you're here."

"Certainly we will. And thank you, Mrs. Spikel," Dawn cheerily said, waving to the sow as they walked out the office door. "You were chatty with her," she said to Gisela. "What was that about?"

"It was not confidential but some small things should be between those who share," Gisela said with a small smile. "But she said she did so love the husband that is gone, und dearly does love her new husband. She learned the language for her new husband. The last name should have been a clue."

"From the way she looked at those photos I can certainly see it," Leodore rumbled, deftly walking up the curving concrete steps to the second tier of the motel. They wound around the slightly undulating walkway to their room, which had a door indicating it was sized for a larger mammal like Leodore, providing ample room for the smaller Gisela and the petite Dawn.

Opening the door cast the gathering back many decades, the retro décor all but slamming them in their faces. Everything was carpeted, the floor, the walls and some of the ceiling, which wasn't covered in hardwood panels. The floor was thick purple shag, the walls a lighter shade of purple and the ceiling carpet trim almost a pinkish-purple. The room was largely ovoid with some sinuosity to it. The beds were set into the floor, one a huge, round thing with purple carpet up the side, two pillows in blue cases, with a blue bedspread folded down slightly over a blue comforter. A smaller, egg-shaped second bed had a similar look to it, with only one pillow. The only break in the carpeted sea was along one of the walls, where a stone strip demarcated the standing space of a low wooden stand holding a slightly dated television. Circular fuzzy stands stood beside both beds, holding classic table lamps, one with a phone by it, adding to the light provided by the scallop-shaped sconces along the walls and the large, gaudy fixture hanging in the center of the room.

"I... I suddenly see what the travelers mean," Leodore said with a befuddled expression that showed slight amusement.

"That's... amazing!" Dawn called out, holding her hooves to her face as she looked around. "It's so unique! All the styles all over the city and this is the most unique thing I've ever seen! Father destroyed buildings like this? He really was an insane monster. I should have asked they shove him in a hole next to Doug at Imboca Bay."

"Ich stimme beiden Ideen zu, Frau Lionheart!" Gisela said in a similar tone. "So new! The family left the old country for new things und ways. This is so new! As you say, like nothing in the city. It is... all so nice."

Leodore started commenting when Agnes cooed and giggled, reaching out toward a carpeted wall. Leodore leaned her close enough to let her scratch her claws lightly over the thick-pile surface. "Well, looks like my impression might be a little skewed. It certainly has a unique charm. If all of you like it so much it's really something to consider."

"We should probably consider a meal of some kind. That train meal was nice but we'll need something else. And without a car it's pretty far from here to the town," Dawn noted.

Gisela looked at the old telephone and noticed a piece of paper. "Here. Die Kuchenküche... Hah, Frau Spikel is funny, or her George knew the language too. It appears Frau Spikel cooks for predators und prey. Not a surprise for a pig. It even says the food will be delivered."

"That sounds good. We can sightsee, eat at the restaurants... visit the Ovines... tomorrow. We should just settle in for now," Dawn said.

"If we're not not going to be here the whole time we should spend as much money as we can to make it worth Mrs. Spikel's time," Leodore said, picking up the menu and looking it over. "Everyone pick what you want..." He grinned a bit while he looked at Dawn sitting on the larger bed, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling Agnes in close. "Well... everyone except Agnes. Looks like she's getting her dinner already."


	5. Mother, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day in Bunnyburrow, with Dawn worried about her meeting with her mother.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Five: Mother, Part 2**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

Dawn woke up, with a snapping open of her eyes. Even having lived in her alternate time for a long, long while the horrid part of her mind still existing made her recall she was supposed to still be lingering in her cold little cell. The feel of her bed wasn't the prison cot, and she wasn't alone. She was wrapped in comforting warmth. One of Leodore's arms was enough to give her a sense of security. Another big change made her aware of the difference, Agnes held close to her body. It was a spoon collection. A serving spoon, a tablespoon and a teaspoon, all snuggled together. Seeing Agnes was a wonderful morning experience.

The strange rounded bed actually seemed to encourage the activity, Leodore curling along the edge and producing the perfect spooning posture. Dawn squeezed Agnes softly and nestled further into Leodore's front, shivering at the press of his cut pectorals buried deep in the leonine thickness of his magnificent mane. The abs below didn't hurt the pleasure that Dawn was taking in pressing against her husband's chest.

"It's a great morning..." Dawn sighed, softly. She wasn't about to wake Agnes. She didn't have to worry about Leodore, he was quite the sound sleeper. A generic cat trait, so far as she could tell. Both Melody and Gazelle said that Geta and Hu Lin were hard to wake up and were notorious for napping if they could find a sunbeam and privacy. Given one was a felid and one a pantheran, it was clearly something that all cats did.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Lionheart," Gisela said with a special sort of soft tone that carried down to Dawn. She was standing in a pair of beige utility undergarments and a sturdy sports bra type garment, also in beige. She had given a crisp salute when she spoke, and snapped it down after being noticed.

Being so used to being shocked and amazed Dawn didn't react too strongly, but she did flinch quite hard. "Oh sweet lemongrass... Gisela? Have you been... up long?"

"Ja, Frau Lionheart. In our home all lived like the soldier, even if it helped only Bruder und Schwester. Sleep light, sleep only enough, rise before dawn. I exercised until I heard you speak to kleine Agnes. I will get the coffee, ja? Inside the stand for the television I found free coffee und the machine. Some food for breakfast too, something all meine family were raised on. Quick foods. We should not bother Frau Spikel. Like you, she will want to be with her husband. She will not want to be up und cooking so soon."

"From what I saw of her, and how she's running this place with minimal employees, she seems like the professional type," Dawn whispered. "Please at least make the coffee. That should hold us. And it wakes up Leodore. Are the cups big enough?"

"Several sizes, one for Herr Lionheart. The machine is large, too. The room was well chosen by Frau Spikel," Gisela replied.

Dawn sighed and slumped down happily once more. She hugged Agnes against her and kissed the top of her head. Her relaxation might have lasted longer than she thought or she actually fell asleep again but she became aware of the warm scent of coffee, inexpensive but still smelling good. She opened her eyes and looked down to a smiling, cooing Agnes. "Well, you can have some breakfast, my little lioness."

"Lucky lady... but at least I smell something to tide me over," Leodore rumbled, smiling down at Dawn and Agnes. "Unless there's something available for grown-ups."

"Guten Morgen, Herr Lionheart," Gisela said, passing along a lion-sized mug of coffee. "Half package sugar, soy cream, hot as possible, as Frau Lionheart has said."

Leodore took the mug and sipped at it slowly. "Ah, the perfect way to start the day. But there's no executive decisions to make today, so this is all bonus time. Plenty of time to spend with my favorite gals," he said, pulling Dawn and Agnes close to him. "Oh! Sorry, Miss Howlmeyer. I didn't mean to leave you out."

"No troubles, Herr Lionheart. Your family matters much. I know family well," Gisela said with a smile. "Do we go somewhere today? We are here for a purpose. Do we go to see your Cousin... und Mutter..."

Dawn stiffened slightly and pressed against Leodore more firmly. "I could put it off, but that's just an excuse. Sightseeing can happen any time. I should do this right away."

"Do we... call someone? No Zuber in the area," Leodore said with a soft chuckle and a sip of his coffee.

"I'm willing to bet any number of folks would be willing to give us a ride out there if we just ask. After breakfast we can call around. Gisela, what..?" Dawn started asking.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Spikel. Wie getz? Mm? Oh, ja, sehr bequem. Ist Essen zur Verfügung gestellt? Im Café im Erdgeschoss, ja. Ja... ein festgelegtes Essen zum Frühstück. Vegetarisch und Fleisch? Sehr gut. Oh! Wir benötigen Transport. Wie arrangieren wir das? Du wirst? Ausgezeichnet. Danke, Frau Spikel. Grüße an dich und deien Ehemann," Gisela said, hanging up the phone and turning toward her employers. "The cafe provides a set breakfast, plants und meat. Included in the cost, so eat well. Frau Spikel has also said she will find transportation for us. So, shall we eat first and then travel?"

Leodore and Dawn looked to each other, slightly smiling. "I didn't realize it but I really, really hired the right wolf for this job," Dawn noted with a slight chuckle.

o o o

After their breakfast the group were standing in front of the motel waiting for the transport that Mrs. Spikel had arranged for them. They were in very different attire, suitable for being on vacation in a place far removed from Zootopia, as suggested by Judy and Sharla. Leodore was in a sturdy pair of blue jeans, with a button-up short-sleeve shirt and a red bow tie. Dawn was in her own set of jeans, in skort form, with a purple gingham shirt with the top button open and a floppy straw hat on her head. Gisela was in a slightly altered set of attire for herself. Normally she dressed just like an average adult, but she had changed over to something like a pop culture reworking of things her siblings wore. Pink and lilac camo culottes that looked like cut-down modified fatigues, a pint tank top with an ad for her brother's company, with a short-sleeve button-up lilac shirt tied off at lower chest level.

It wasn't long before a relatively large, red-colored, wide-back older model imported Dzo Teamster pulled up to the motel's parking lot. From out of the driver's side emerged a ram. He sported modest horns that looked cut and polished into a decorative smallness. He seemed like a mostly lank figure but the thick puffiness of his beige wool made him appear much more portly than he really was. He was clad in denim overalls, which showed a t-shirt underneath. Atop his puffy head sat a billed cap with a three leaf clover on it.

The ram went right over to the group and dipped down, giving a surprised Dawn a very squishy hug. He then shook Leodore's hand before speaking. "Well hey there, cousin! I'm Sharla's brother Gareth and it's great to see you! I mean, I see you on the TV and in magazines but it's different in..." Gareth stopped mid-word when he caught sight of Gisela, who was standing straight and holding Agnes. His round green eyes went wide and he slowly approached her. "Ahh... and, uh... who might you be, ma'am?"

Gisela gave a quick nod and a wide, bright smile. "Guten Tag, Herr Ovine!" She took his hoof and brought it to her lips for a lick. "I am the babysitter. Gisela Howlmeyer. Meine Bruder und Schwester protected your cousin in the Nighthowler incident, und now she hires me to help with Agnes."

The breath caught in Gareth's throat when the slight touch of tongue swiped a short way along the back of his hoof. "M-ma'am... never met a wolf so I don't know if that's a thing... I mean, I met Sheriff Nikostytär's husband, but maybe it's different with she-wolves."

Gisela gave a big smile, showing teeth with a shine of happiness in her eyes. "Ja. I am... not family to der Lionhearts, but they treat me as family, und treat meine family the same. We are family, und a small lick is right for new meetings. Be glad that the ancient ways are no more. Learning ancient wolf history is quite strange. Und funny."

"Mighty strange. But I like it, very friendly. Lot of friendly folks 'round these parts, we always like more," Gareth said, fanning himself lightly. "And I must say, I love how you sound. Reminds me of Dr. Arctos or Mr. Spikel."

"It seems immigrants are not so uncommon here, predators too. Große Mond, I did not know this place was so good," Gisela said, nodding her head and continuing to smile.

"Well now... that kind of smile... I guess it does run in families," Leodore said, leaning down to speak with Dawn.

"I never knew showing teeth could be a good sign. Glad my education was expanded," Dawn replied with a grin. "Well! Shall we go? I... well, it's time to go and meet... meet mom..."

"Oh! Right!" Gareth went over to the truck and dropped the tailgate, before opening the passenger side door. "Miss Howlmeyer, please come on in here with the little cub. Seems like you can keep her safe with you. Cousin, you and the mister can be comfortable in the back, I think. We all do a lot of truck riding around here."

"Danke, Herr Ovine. Du bist wie ein Ritter, sehr edel und stark. So gnädig," Gisela said, climbing into the cab of the truck, one arm keeping Agnes against her and the baby care bag over that shoulder, the other grasping Gareth's offered hoof to make the entry easier.

Leodore smoothly climbed up into the bed of the truck and pulled Dawn up with him, settling down comfortably against the back of the cab. "I never had the pleasure of this kind of thing. Is there any advice for us?"

"Hold on as tight as possible. Keep an arm around cousin Dawn and keep a grip on the edge, and keep wedged up against the back of the cab. That should keep the wind down. The bumps aren't all that bad, and I'll keep the speed down too," Gareth said. "Mind, that mane of yours might take a bit of damage."

"Manes can get fixed. I'm sure I can get it back in order before we meet Miss Stonewool," Leodore said, wrapping Dawn in a strong embrace and grabbing the edge of the truck bed.

Dawn pulled close to Leodore's midsection and squeezed him tightly, burying her face in the thick slabs of his pectorals. "So this is how we get around out here? We need to come out to the Burrows more often..."

One huge lion paw stroked lightly over Dawn's body, pressing her in good and close. "It's new, and enjoyable. I think I'll like it, mane issues or no."

Gareth took his seat behind the wheel and clicked his seat belt on. "It's not a long drive, but it's still kind of a trip. Hope you don't mind."

"It's alright. I think we can deal with this position," Leodore responded, continuing to grip the truck and hold Dawn tightly to his body.

The truck carefully backed out of the space into which it was parked, turning out onto the dirt road before cruising out at a steady but reasonable clip. The same sense of natural beauty held, but took the form they felt on the train, in a more muted variety. The scenery passed faster than when they were walking, but that meant they saw the saw sights on their walk from the depot but more concentrated in time. They could regard the golden tone of the sprouting grasses, and the strong, dark greens of the utterly alien, curly-leafed specimens of weeds.

While Dawn and Leodore settled comfortably in the bed of the truck, with Leodore's strong grip and general mass keeping them set, Gareth nervously drummed on the steering wheel and occasionally took sidelong glances at the calmly seated Gisela. "So, Miss Howlmeyer... can't say as I understand your language. It's the same with Doctor Arctos. But it sounds really exotic. Makes it nicer in the Burrows. The family kinda knows some words in the language from the old country, but it's not much. Sharla knows more but... Sharla really went places."

"It sounds as though you are... upset with your Schwester? I understand she is the engineer for space things. Are you not proud? Bruder und Schwester make much money, have great status. I am so proud of both. Why would I not love that family is successful?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm proud. But... I'm just a farmer. Like everyone in this place. It's not that exciting," Gareth sighed.

"Exciting? Nein. Not exciting being the farmer. But important? It is good to learn of space, und good to protect. But you do not eat space, you do not cook und consume clubs und tasers. We all must do things. I care for the sweet Agnes," Gisela said, stroking over Agnes' head. "Very important, ja? Who will respect it? Not many. But... I respect myself. Because I know what I do."

Silence fell as Gareth thought about the statement. "I can guess a lot of things and hope I'm right. Are you talking about a brother and sister?"

"Ja. Gut, Herr Ovine. Steiner und Gerhilde. Steiner owns the company. They protect the important mammals und places. Rich mammals, political mammals, casinos, private homes. Gerhilde is one powerful alpha. She is also married to Cecil Seedsworth. He is the rich mammal, und City Councilor of Little Rodentia. I have three little nieces, Gunilla, Adalwolfa und Mathilde," Gisela said, deftly removing her phone from her pocket and showing off a photo of the three, with their parents.

Gareth looked aside when he could manage, nodding his head as he took in the image. "A nice-looking family. That's quite an Outsider pair. I see what you mean about status. And importance. I never felt all that important, but even if everyone produces food, I do too. Mammals need what I grow. And that matters."

Gisela softly reached out to pet a puff of wool. "Ja, it matters. You matter. I'm sure your Schwester feels the same."

"Sharla sure does support me. She and my brother-in-law are sure special folks, always telling me how hard I work and how proud they are..." Gareth said with a smile, softly touching the puff of wool on the side of his head. "Thanks, Miss Howlmeyer... Gisela..."

"Gern geschehen, Gareth. It is only kind. Sehr nett..." Gisela said, shifting slightly to touch her elbow to Gareth's side.

The trip took them down the main drag of Bunnyburrow, but they didn't stop. Gareth started to slow down but Leodore knocked on the narrow back window. "Dawn says to just keep going. She knows she'll spend all day procrastinating!"

"Right, cousin! We'll stop by later!" Gareth called back, bringing the truck back up to speed, driving straight past all the storefront business with overhead residences. "All those businesses have houses over them. I'm not as worldly as Sharla so I don't know how odd that is."

"We are very separated in the city. Mammals live in one place und have shops und businesses in their own places. I have heard in the old country this was common in die Wieler oder Dörfer. Places like your lovely Bunnyburrow. But in the homeland I have heard we have so many forests; der Schwarzwald, deep und mysterious. Moutains. We have the postcards from there, das Gebirge with snow on every top. This... this is new, und beautiful. I think of towns like meine familie's land, of fables und tales for pups. This place, flat und golden, wide skies, blue like a sea... This is more than old fantasy stories about an old land. It is so new. Miles outside the city I never left. I am glad to have come, glad Frau Lionheart hired me."

Gareth looked aside at Gisela as she looked out the window at the passing buildings turning into golden fields and sparse copses. "Gisela, I've lived here my whole life. But I've never heard anyone love this land as much as you did in that one minute. I'd love to see this old country of yours. It sounds like I'll be just as struck. Never been anywhere before, that sounds like it might be a good place to be."

"You may like it. It would be the good trip," Gisela said, lightly bouncing Agnes. "We all must go to places. As Frau Lionheart is now seeing. I hope it will be as good for her."

"We'll see. We're... here," Gareth said, turning the truck onto a long drive into some modest but seemingly productive farmland. Smaller than the Hopps spread, it was still a moderate place, with the large home standing at the end of a long drive, with all the fields beyond. Waving stalks of golden wheat, bowing heads of oats, fuzzy spikes of rye, vast collections of colorful amaranth inflorescence, and one good section of brilliantly colored puffy-seeming clumps of blue fescue. The fields were being worked by various vague figures, blobs of blue denim with wool puffing out from all the places that the outfits stopped.

"We're here..." Leodore said, opening the tailgate of the truck and helping Dawn down from the bed.

"Here..." Dawn echoed, looking up at the farmhouse. It was a cheerful construction, painted up in bright colors with puffy sheep motifs and accents. It looked reasonably sized but that meant little in a place of large families. It was more a show of practicality than status.

"You might know it, but I should say sis and Gid won't be here. Work doesn't stop for a busy baker and an engineer," Gareth noted, coming quickly around the front of the truck to help Gisela and Agnes out of the cab.

"Always knew it. I probably wold have preferred they were here but I can manage it. I'm not nervous at all..." Dawn insisted, clinging close to Leodore.

"Does everyone know we're coming?" Leodore asked.

"I told everybody that you'd be around but, well... work's gotta get done, and we're pretty low-key around here. The, uh, parade was a fluke," Gareth said with a sheepish grin.

"Now, it wasn't a parade. The folks in town just got excited because they like what we do in Zootopia," Leodore said with a deep chuckle.

"Okay... I need to get ready for this, get... whew..." Dawn hugged herself, slowly breathing with her eyes closed.

"You can get through this, it's not..." Leodore began, placing a huge paw on Dawn's shoulder.

"Dawn! It's you! Gareth said you were coming but... oh! My little lamb!" From out of the home emerged an older ewe, of a size comparable to Sharla and Gareth. She was dressed in a bright blue sundress that was slightly pushed out by her fluffy gray wool. The top of her head was sculpted into a bouncy beehive that stood quite tall and added to her stature. She made a beeline for Dawn and wrapped her up in a huge, soft hug.

Dawn went stock still, awkwardly stiff, arms trapped at her sides as her mother hugged her so tightly. So naturally. She had no comment for the longest time, until she felt the hug loosen. "M-mother! Oh... are... I thought this would be... so much harder..."

"And why would it be?" The elder Agnes asked, looking down on her diminutive daughter.

"I haven't seen you in years! Father threatened you, threw you practically out of the city, made sure we never saw each other! This... this is supposed to... we're supposed to yell at each other, we're supposed to be confused and playing games and... and... and it can't be this simple..."

"You've built this up a lot, haven't you, my little lamb? Your father, desolation take him, put so many things in your head, didn't he? Made you think everything was a game. A game you weren't allowed to win. Everything was just a maze of meaning and complications. I hate that ram..." Agnes said softly, pressing her forehead against Dawn's.

Dawn was stunned into silence, for an entirely different reason. Her petulant other side raged, thrashed. She had never hated her mother before, merely saw her in less and less a charitable light as she sank into being her father's disciple. She was weak and simple. But no. She had been strong enough to escape Vesper. She had wanted the divorce, that was why he got so upset. He threw her away, but her contrariness, the sign that she had escaped his grasp, was the divorce. She was strong, and understood more than anyone else. There wasn't a need for so much fuss and labyrinthine intrigue. Not when there couldn't be malice on her part. Her mother could never had hated her. She had waited years. Years, just to hold her lamb. "He's never leaving prison, we all made sure of it," Dawn whispered, voice thick, somewhere between harshly determined and heavy with an impending sob.

"We get the news, even out here," Agnes whispered with a small laugh. "So many good mammals finally took care of him. Like... like this handsome fellow..." She looked up and wiped away a tear. "Mr. Mayor... son."

Leodore casually came in and wrapped up both Dawn and Agnes in a warm, tight hug. "Mother Stonewool. I've looked forward to this for a long time now. Completing the family."

"Mm, not quite complete. I saw that in the news too. Let me see my beautiful granddaughter," Agnes said, looking around Leodore's large figure.

Gisela gingerly approached, holding the slightly-squirming little black ball of fleece toward her grandmother. "Here you are, Frau Stonewool. Kleine Agnes. Be careful with her. She has quite the energy for one so young."

"I'll learn more about you later. If you're caring for her you must be something special," Agnes said, taking her namesake granddaughter and holding the fleece-covered lioness close to her chest. "Hello... oh hello there little one. Look at you. Such soft, pretty fleece. And such beautiful features. A lioness, in black. She'll have the rams and lions just eating out of her paw."

"She can have any species she wants. No divisions," Dawn said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Gareth stepped up beside Gisela and gently touched her arm, which twitched a bit in a reflexive motion. "I think the family's going to be busy for a while. This evening we'll all have a good dinner and talk. But those four need time right now. Would you like me to show you around the farm? You've seen a lot in Zootopia but, I guess that you've probably never seen a farm. It might not be amazing, but it's new."

Gisela quickly slipped her arm into a link with Gareth's, nodding slowly as she watched the three adults cooing over Agnes. "Ja, Gareth. I have only heard of these things, read of them. Show me all of your farm. It will be fun."

Agnes tickled the chin of the young lioness, looking down on her with ineffable joy. "I can hardly believe it. I... I knew... knew your father would have forced you into a political marriage, made you have a family to look right. I was so afraid for you... but now it's all over. You got to choose your partner. And... oh sweet lemongrass, darling... you made so many amazing choices."

No she didn't. Dawn knew she hadn't made amazing choices. Not technically by choice, and not the first time. Second chances were a thing, but there had to be the initial failure. She had undone her failure and got to live again, and live better. She had made the right choices, under duress and with understanding, true understanding, of the consequences. She winced and grabbed at her head, teeth softly gritting. "I... I tried to..."

Angest clicked her tongue and looked at her daughter with understanding. "I see you got something from me that I hoped you wouldn't. Poor dear. Is it frequent?"

"Intermittent, and usually short-lived. We're all very happy about that," Leodore said, using his huge muzzle to softly rub Dawn's head.

"But still... it hits. I'm learning to live with it," Dawn said, smiling as best she could.

"That's usually the best you can do. Live with it, like dark rooms and realize most medications don't help much," Agnes sighed.

"I know it all. I can darken my office, I don't bother with painkillers and just get over it. It does work. And... Leodore supports me," Dawn sighed, kissing Leodore softly.

"And I always will," Leodore said, returning the kiss.

"I want to hear about everyhting. Everything that's happened since your father threw me out. And all about the wonderful things you did for Zootopia," Agnes cooed.

Dawn winced more sharply, hoof pressed to her head. Wonderful things. Wonderful things that she did at the behest of Morning Star. Wonderful things that she did because her eyes had finally been opened. She was making up for being a monster the first time around. She hugged her mother again, eyes shut tight. "Yes, mother. I'll tell you everything. I just hope you're proud of it."

"Don't worry, my little lamb. You're just telling me all the reasons to be proud of you..."


	6. Mother, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of all the emotions dug up by the visit to Bunnyburrow.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Six: Mother, Part 3**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

"The farm isn't much, it's true. Sheep tend to be second-tier producers in Bunnyburrow," Gareth explained as he walked with Gisela though the active fields. "But, we all sort of worked out our own little general niches. Rabbits tend to be the ones involved in growing vegetables and fruits, though not tree fruits, mostly. That's for the likes of squirrels and chipmunks."

"There is so much to farming. We would never know in the city, never see how complicated," Gisela said. The blonde wolf stroked her paw across one of the bowing heads of oats. "So many things on stalks, all kinds, so unique. What are these?"

"Oats. They make a great breakfast meal and coarse flour that sometimes gets used for particular kinds of specialized dough. Sharla didn't just specialize in space. She learned a lot of things out at the university. Like... did you know most of these things are very odd kinds of grass? Long ago, when we were learning about civilization we had all these kinds of grass. And just kept growing them to give us better and better kinds of seeds. Prey worked on these, and I guess predators worked on what they eat, the bugs and fish and birds. We grew civilization with food," Gareth said as he caressed an amaranth inflorescence. "Not these, but there's always an exception."

"You think you are so simple a farmer, but you speak so nicely. Wie ein Dichter. It seems the intelligence stays strong in the family. Like with us. Bruder und Schwester are the defenders, but they taught me, now I watch Agnes, but may defend too. Not so well, but I may."

"I do alright for myself. I mean... if Sharla didn't have her job with the space agency I think they would have left the farm to her. She's got a real head for all that stuff. But I... I do alright for myself. Manage the farm right," Gareth sighed, absentmindedly pulling a long piece of fescue and casually eating it.

"Family knows. Und family trusts. I met this Sharla, yesterday, at the train. She was sweet und kind. She would tell you if you did wrong," Gisela said, suddenly leaning in, her muzzle ticklishly brushing over Gareth's ear. "You do not do wrong."

Gareth's ear flicked slightly and a small smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Sometimes I get like that. Hard to know when family tells it to you. Takes an outside perspective. Speaking of family, I noticed your family is... your siblings seem older than you."

Gisela nodded, pulling out her phone and looking at the photo of her siblings again. "Ah, ja. I am the baby. Die Nesthäkchen. Last little bird out of the nest, born when the first were older. Not so much but several years. You und your Schwester seem the same. Twins?"

"No. No, you'd think so but we're not quite separated by a year. I was born first, then Sharla. It's funny. She's ahead of me and always has been. I know, I know; I'm not being down on her. It's the truth. That's kinda why I'm like this," Gareth sighed, looking around the farm again. "How long do you think we should give cousin Dawn and auntie Agnes?"

"Oh, let them have much time. It has been long years und they need time. A grandchild, a new son, showering her with praise for all she has done. We will meet together for a meal, ja? Mit Sharla und her Fuchs? We go with them. Or must you stay und lead this farm?"

"It's a pretty stable time right now. I choose to do more work than I need to. I could take you out to see Gideon. Sharla's usually busy upstairs, doing all her calculating and planning and things," Gareth replied.

"It would be nice. You have the place for food there? For the predators?" Gisela asked.

"Oh! Yeah, a fish and fried vegetables place run by the Martens. I hope you don't mind fried food. It's kind of a thing here. Gideon makes fish aspic if that's more to your liking," Gareth said.

"Fish... aspic? Was ist das?" Gisela asked, with a curious tilt of her head.

"Heh, yeah, sorry. Not something that's popular in the city. It's not hip and new, and it's not... whatcha call it... retro. Just an old fashioned thing we still have around here. Well you know sweet gelatin, it's popular enough. But see, you mix it with fish stock and vegetables and fish itself and you get a big mold with meat and vegetables suspended in a quivering form. We have a lot of ready gelatin here, with all the antlers and horns we can get together and boil for it. About the only one that doesn't contribute is the Sheriff. I should show you that, she has her antlers on the wall," Gareth explained, leading Gisela back toward the farm drive.

"Antlers und horns... it is true, the city mammals do not know what their food is," Gisela said with a nod, sagely stroking her chin.

The two of them arrived back at the front, finding the elder Agnes still cooing and bleating over her wooly lioness granddaughter. "I'm taking Gisela into town to see Gideon and Sharla, is that alright?" Gareth called out.

Dawn answered, hiding a wide grin and a small chuckle behind her hoof. "Oh, yes, yes, please do show her around the burrow. She needs to, uh... reconnoiter the place, get an idea of all the locations, to better protect Agnes. Just like her brother told me about. She's been trained in that kind of thing."

"You joke, Frau Lionheart, but I would like much to know the town. Gareth knows much, I can learn all, so I will protect Agnes well when we return. I know we will return, ja?"

"Of course, you can be assured," Dawn said softly. "Enjoy your time out there. Go ahead and take plenty of time. We only need to be together for dinner."

"Gareth knows when that is. Take her to a movie if you like, I'll bet she's never been to a movie house like ours," the elder Agnes said, smiling knowingly.

"R-right, right. See you later on!" Gareth called, grandly leading Gisela to the truck and helping her into the passenger side.

Leodore chuckled deeply. "So, how do we record that on the tax forms? Are we taking on an au pair? Don't think you can charge that to the city."

"Oh let her double-dip. Not like either of us are hurting for bucks," Dawn giggled, stroking her daughter's fleece. "This family has a lot of... love..." Though the tone was light and cheerful, Dawn had a pang in her heart. Love. The old Dawn wouldn't have considered it love. Even if she felt it deep down, it had to be denied, to be in line with her horrible Purist father. She kissed Agnes again and buried her face in her fleece. "Lots of love. You love who you want. Anyone. Anyone..."

o o o

"Th-this is... I can't hardly believe it's true I'm here eatin' with the Mayor an' Assistant Mayor. And they're mah kin," Gideon said, lightly rubbing the back of his head.

Later in the day most of the family and workers on the farm were off taking care of their own meals. The large central dining table was set with fresh linen, silver candlesticks taken from out of storage and polished to hold the candles at the center of the table. The table itself was set with a small feast of mixed grain salads, legume and pod casseroles and some plated fish dishes, including individual aspic domes for Leodore, Gideon and Gisela. Dawn was on one side of the table beside Leodore, who was awkwardly seated on the biggest chair they could find. Gideon was at one end of the table with Sharla on his right. Beside her was Gareth, then Gisela, and Agnes at the head. The younger Agnes was sleeping placidly in a baby carrier behind Dawn's chair.

"Oh, don't think of us so grandly. I'm just Cousin Leodore. We're just here, having a lovely meal," Leodore said, eying the spread with a lick of his lips.

The elder Agnes took the hoof of Dawn and the paw of Gisela. "Now I don't know how things are done in the city but out here when we have a special occasion we pray before dining. I'll take the Solaterra, Gideon, you have the Selenic down still, if you please. Dawn, dear, will you take the Peaceground grace? We've never had it that often out here."

"Of course mother," Dawn mumbled, looking down. She hoped she looked solemn enough, and not as nervous as she actually was.

Agnes bowed her head and slowly began to speak. "Benedic, Sol Invictus et Sancta Terra, nos et haec vos dona, quae de vos largitate sumus sumpturi. Per natura, gratias ago."

Those familiar with the prayer responded in unison. "Gratias ago."

"Judy told me about the Lepus Rite. It really does have a nice sound," Dawn whispered, hoping the voice reached Leodore.

"It's unique, yes," Leodore whispered back.

Gideon gave a soft collection of rhythmic yips and near-howls with some hesitation, which Gisela matched before he spoke. "Silver glowin' moon, ya hang over us, an' by yer changin' face we know the times an' seasons. We thank ya fer the bounty-a the fish that shine with yer light an' the crawlin' things that grow in yer holy dark. Fer all this, we're most grateful."

"Sehr Dankbar," Gisela added.

Dawn gathered herself, remembering how she had been forcibly raised as Solaterran by her father, but had taken on Peaceground trappings for political reasons. When she started seeing Leodore it became much more real. "In love comes our sustenance, by bounty comes our peace. From love and plenty grew the harmony that birthed our ease. May we always remember that peace as symbolized by this plenty. May we be forever blessed."

"Blessed be us all," Leodore rumbled.

"Now dig in, everyone. Don't hold back," Agnes said, pulling a salad bowl to her.

"Mind the green glass one, that there's got shrimps 'n crawdaddies in it," Gideon warned, as he added some amaranth and cress salad to his plate.

"Oh, thank you kindly, cousin," Leodore said, using salad tongs to pick up a generous helping and settled it onto his plate. "Anyone for some of this?"

"Ja, Herr Lionheart, Danke," Gisela said, holding out her plate.

"Cousin?" Leodore asked to Gideon.

"Mighty kind, Ma- cousin. Local shrimps an' crawdads. Not mah catch, a-course. Ain't never been much fer fishin'. When they ain't trucked in we sometimes buy 'em from them that gets 'em. Few folks do it. These ones came from the Castor family. Brenda's brother loves ta river fish. Keeps him out of Meister's way when he's out lake fishin'," Gideon explained. "Oh, Brenda's one of the nice loan ladies from down to the bank, got Travis the loan fer his place."

"This is the kind of conversation I can't imagine having in the city. We move in such interesting company but nothing like this," Dawn said, putting a few of the pieces of meat onto her plate.

"It's not so special, but thank you for saying so," Sharla said, daintily eating a spinach salad.

"You love something this mundane? My word. After all that happened in the city, we must seem so dull out here," Agnes said.

"After all of that, dull is what I want. What I need. I have a cub now. I need things to be good and relaxed. For a little while, anyhow," Dawn sighed, picking a few leaves and some pieces of crayfish. "Mm, delicious. I should add these to my diet. I'm sure Dr. Saltenlick won't object."

"A good choice. Crustaceans are like underwater bugs, but leaner," Leodore noted.

"Jes less crunchy. Sometimes ya want the crunch," Gideon added. "How's that there aspic treatin' ya, Miss Howlmeyer?"

Gisela took a moment to finish chewing and swallowing. "Lecker, Herr Ovine. Sehr lecker! It smelled so good when you cooked it in your shop. When you said that we would have this for dinner I was most excited. I think I bothered poor Gareth. It was my stomach speaking to the moon."

"Aww, wasn't a problem, Gisela. It's nice ya like our food out here. It isn't very common, like I told ya," Gareth said with a broad smile.

"Always good someone loves mah cookin'. Granny Millie'd sure be pleased city folks love her recipes," Gideon smiled.

Sharla reached over and softly patted Gideon on one chubby cheek. "Everyone loves it. That's why you're the Burrow baker."

"I'm so glad my family is so full of this talent," Dawn sighed, placidly eating. "Space scientist, expert baker, wonderful farmer. A mother I should take lessons from."

"I don't think running away is a lesson that you should take," Agnes laughed.

"You escaped my father, that's something others didn't manage. You stood up to him and knew when to escape. I wish I had done that earlier," Dawn sighed.

"And I left you behind," Agnes said with a shake of her head.

"You didn't. Father stole me. He used me as a chip, tried to use me to stop you. I'm glad you were able to see through it. You wouldn't have been able to take me. He would have ruined you... or had Doug... kill you..." Dawn gripped the tablecloth tightly, pulling at it as her head screamed. Her brain was being ripped in pieces, filled with the burning rage of the caged other self, and images of Doug, doing things at her father's insistence. And at hers. Would she? Her own mother..?

A gentle stroke followed, Agnes' hoof slowly caressing down the back of Dawn's neck. "Deep breaths, long and slow. Focus on dark areas, or close your eyes. In. Out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. This will pass, darling. I promise you, this will pass."

Dawn twisted the tablecloth, breathing as her mother instructed, eyes closed. She was exercising her will against the evil in her head, opposing the thoughts, the indignation, the rage. It was distinctly different from the pain that came from her old mind trying to break the rules or deja vu bleeding through to give hints about the old timeline. The old self, no longer even possible in the changed time, had been given more will, more freedom to rage and scream. It was an evil whispering or screaming, always trying to come back to life. "I'm okay... I'm okay... g-go on and eat, I'm okay..."

The meal went hesitantly on, with Agnes helping Dawn, with a gentle hoof on her back and soft words in her ear.

Later that night the whole house was dark, everyone off in various rooms, asleep. Dawn and Leodore were in their own room, with Agnes in an old bassinet that had been in the family for a long while. Gisela was elsewhere, but supposedly within earshot if needed.

Dawn stared at the ceiling, comfortably cradled in Leodore's strong arms. She had assured him that she was fine, following her alleged migraine attack. She was physically fine, but an emotional mess. That moment of the old her, thinking about how her mother had gone away. It was angry at the disobedience. But...

The old her had never thought of her mother with hate. She thought of her as weak. She should have stayed and supported her father. Been a good, obedient sheep. Followed the herd. In retrospect, and after reducing her father to a caged nobody, she knew it was wrong. But she had thought it, before getting a chance to try again, and do it better.

It took a moment for her to wriggle her way out of Leodore's loving embrace, smiling a little bit at the sight of him. He was slightly hanging off the bed made for a hefty sheep of normal size, which was the best they could do on such short notice. His face was so peaceful, reflecting his natural state. She had caught the old Leodore sleeping, and knew that was a sincere thing. In unguarded moments, that old one was some odd prototype of hers. Buggy, incomplete, but the basis was there.

She slipped out of the room, using her small stature to step very lightly down the upper landing of the house. There was a good amount of space in the house, appropriate for a large farm family with multiple generations living in it. Passing by one of the rooms she could see a little haze of light from under the door, and a mumbling from behind it. "Zeige mir leibe. Die Zärtlichkeit eines Widders..." It took all her strength to suppress a laugh as she inched her way past the room that she recalled had been pointed out as Gareth's, and was certainly not the one Gisela had been offered during the making of sleeping arrangements. At least there'd be one less bed needing making in the morning.

She stepped down the stairs, walking along the carpet that was run down the middle of the curving staircase. Each step was taken with as little noise as possible. No need to antagonize an entire house of hard-working farmers. It was a slow process, and took her just a bit more effort, but was the polite thing to do.

She shuffled along the lower floor to the room her mother had indicated was hers. The little line under the door was dark as everywhere else, and Dawn briefly considered abandoning her idea and going back into Leodore's arms. But she had already gone too far. So she leaped up for the handle, opened the door and slipped silently inside.

It was dark as the rest of the house, save for the glow of the moon coming through the window, which fell across her mother's sleeping form. She seemed deep in slumber, breathing slowly and faced to the ceiling. Dawn slowly approached the bed, trembling and slightly uncertain. She gently shook the bed, pulling on the bedclothes and whispering, "Mother? Mother?"

"I'm here, baby," Agnes whispered. "I... I thought you might come here. After what happened at dinner and what you said... you probably need to talk."

Dawn silently climbed up into the bed and pressed against her mother's side. "Father... I was so much like him for longer than I want to think. And he... he had Doug..."

Agnes softly kissed Dawn's head, stroking her puffy bouffant. "You were never like him. He never could have changed. But you... you changed. You turned into his opposite. I'm so proud of you, my little lamb."

"I'm not a little lamb," Dawn whispered, a smile crossing her features. "I'm a mother too. I'm a mother... sweet, harmonious lemongrass I'm a mother, I have a cub and I'm the Assistant Mayor of the biggest megalopolis in the world. I'm a mother, I'm a mother, you're my mother and it's been years and oh my sweet harmony I was my father I was my accursed father..."

Agnes silenced her daughter's rambling with a kiss to the forehead and a warm hug. "I'm a grandmother to a beautiful cub-lamb. My beautiful daughter is a powerful politician with a heart full of compassion and a mind powerful enough to stop criminals. A strong ewe, strong enough to lead and care for a cub-lamb and to defy your father. You did it, my sweet lamb. You stood up to him, you opposed what he did, and you broke free. And in all that time, nothing changed. You came here, and we could love each other all the same. You're better than him, and you're my little one. And you always will be."

She wasn't. She wasn't strong. She wasn't loving. She was a monster. She was a hateful monster that hurt mammals, that framed mammals. Lied. Cheated.

_Bye-Bye Bunny._

_Bye._

_Bye._

_**Bunny.** _

Hate. Madness. Control. That was her, until she was turned around by a figure that reset the game with changed pieces. It wasn't natural. It was her... but only because she could try again. She could try again. Her nature shone through.

Eventually.

"Yes, mother... mama. Always."

o o o

"I would have wanted more time. More time than we have in this world. I don't think this was enough but... you have so many things to do," Agnes said solemnly, holding tightly onto Dawn. "Being Assistant Mayor, and a mother... I only wish it left a little more time."

"I have lots of time... in the... city..." Dawn sighed, crying on her mother's shoulder. It was a bittersweet thing. No division had grown between them. Nothing had interrupted them. But distance and responsibility would split them apart. "I have lots of room for you..."

"I know dear, I know. But this is my home. Has been for so long. All of this family... and you a few hours away, waiting, with that little one," Agnes said, gently patting the little lioness that dozed in Gisela's arms.

"Ja... a short space, but a long distance when it is... hard to leave," Gisela said, casting glances aside to Gareth, who was standing by his sister and brother-in-law.

"Well, ya can visit any time ya want. Always room for ya, cousin," Gideon said.

"And even if it might take some doing, we can make it out there now and then. Gideon has to go looking at distributors for things the Hopps family can't provide," Sharla added, looking aside at her brother with a small smile. "And the farm isn't always busy. We have relaxation time and there are plenty of workers. Gareth can go with Aunt Agnes in case we can't make the time. I'm assuming you have space for them."

"We'll give them the bed if it helps. Space in Zootopia is... limited, you might say," Dawn said with a smile. "But we live in Leodore's apartment. Lion-sized space is perfect for visiting sheep."

"Perhaps they would be best on their own. You are family but this needs much time with them on their own," Gisela offered. "But you should come. Meine familie would be glad to have you. I stay with Bruder, but also have a room with Schwester, with a nice large space in Little Rodentia."

"He can stay with us, Miss Howlmeyer," Leodore said with faux sternness. He then smiled and gently stroked Agnes under the chin. "But, she's the caretaker. While we're at work she's taking care of our little one, and will work a lot of evenings, probably while you're visiting."

"Ja, ja, Herr Lionheart!" Gisela excitedly said. "I can work those nights. I do not know which nights but I know I will be free."

"I'll arrange something as quickly as possible. I can tell that this is an important family matter," Agnes sighed, finally pulling away from her daughter and wiping her eyes. "Quickly as possible."

"I'll be waiting, mama," Dawn said, stepping away toward Gareth's truck. It had gone so much better than she could ever have hoped. Smoother. It was a part of her life that she never could have anticipated. In the other world, it would have been much harder. She had become her father. She had been the same monster that threw her mother away. That was what had been driving her fear and insecurity. She knew she was unworthy. Even from another life, the taint of evil still carried over and fed her guilt. But being that she had changed so much it was possible to make the connection.

She smiled as she snuggled up against Leodore's front in the bed of the truck, eyes closed, body relaxed. Feeling how different life had gone was beautiful. But her mind burned, tingled and throbbed. She was happy... because she had had the chance to go back and do it again, under very specific conditions. Conditions that, she had to reflect, would come to haunt her sooner or later. But in that moment, she was beyond happy.


	7. Big, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life never stops, for anyone. The situation with Mr. Big weighs on the minds of many, but it can't stop anything from moving forward.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Seven: Big, Part 2**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

Soft classical music filled the air, performed by a live quartet of well-dressed mammals positioned on a tiered dais in the middle of a small marble circle, which was itself surrounded by a circle of tall plaster arches wrapped with living vines that hung nearly to the ground. All around the central dais bustled a busy, well-decorated restaurant. The building curved in a gentle fashion, showing it ultimately to be an undulation, with the tables arranged in size sections, three bars arranged along the wall of different sizes for the clientele.

Nadiya Erminova had never had the opportunity to go to  _Alla Tuscano_  before, being big on always spending her money at the local places in Tundratown, which played well with her constituents. The location had been suggested by Dawn, as it offered a highly unique selection of both predator and prey dishes. It was exotic, a bit like her own District cuisine was exotic to the wider city. It sounded like a good thing.

She took a slow sip of a fairly tasty sparkling wine, another suggestion. Apparently it was a traditional beverage for the place. Though she preferred herbed vodka, it wasn't bad. The Lionhearts had good taste. She didn't normally drink before a meal but she had insisted the waiter serve out her portion early. She also idly nibbled on the bread from the basket that had been on the table when she arrived. The wine may have been plain but the bread was herbed, and it worked for her.

She rose up suddenly on seeing someone approach. She had dolled herself up in a non-traditional outfit, for going around outside of her District. It was a long, tight sheath dress that reached to her first leg joints. It was black, with a filmy crepe-type scalloped fringing around the arm holes in a dark purple tone. Several long, looped chains of gold hung around her neck, ending in a large, dark teardrop pendant made of alabaster, pure white save the top of the teardrop which was a small portion of rare black alabaster. She had also shed her usual snow boots for a pair of Preyda heels, a low and sloping pair in black with black straps holding them on her paws.

The one that had arrived was a taller mustelid, a black-pelted mink with a white patch on his upper lip. He smiled easily, approaching with a confident swagger. He was extremely well-built, someone that spent plenty of time at the gym. He was dressed casually for the setting, in black slacks, a white shirt that almost seemed to be under strain and a black dinner jacket. His tie was dark blue and slightly cooked but still looked passable. He stood a fair bit taller than Nadiya, even in her heels, looking even more built up beside her shorter, svelte form.

"Hello there. I... It's good to finally meet with you, Robert" Nadiya said, pulling out the chair opposite the one she had risen from, pushing it back in once the mink sat down.

The mink slid his hand along the top of his head and gave a toothy, brilliant smile. "Hey, just call me Rob. We've been talking long enough. Thanks for inviting me out to this place. Never even knew it was here."

"It's a little out of the way, especially for me. It was suggested by the Lionhearts, telling me it was a good place for a... first meeting..." Nadiya motioned in the direction of the waiter that had seated her.

A snowshoe hare in black slacks and a black vest over a white shirt and with a white apron trailing from his waist came up. "Councilor Erminova?"

"Please bring the menus. I think we'll be ready to order right away," Nadiya said. "And please bring me a bottle of this same thing, and a fresh glass for my guest."

The hare nodded and quickly moved off. Rob watched him dash off and then looked to the glass. "I dunno if I can order that fast. I'll bet it's fancy."

"I have suggestions. Mayor Lionheart told me about delicious meals for predators. Need me to order for you? A little traditional..." Nadiya started.

"I don't mind. I liked that about your profile. I've been at home for a long time, just working out. My mother keeps telling me to get out there and date," Rob replied.

"Oh, you live with your mother?" Nadiya asked.

"And father," Rob replied.

Nadiya leaned back in her chair, sighing happily and smiling. "You weren't kidding. A traditional family. I like that. And one that's fine with Inters. I never knew minks were okay with ones and twos."

"They want me to have a good girlfriend. You know how mink guys are. They're so proud of all the iron I pump but they think I need to meet girls, too. They said I could date anyone. If I was an Outsider they would have been happy about that, too. Like that super lucky weasel dude that married that rich chinchilla that was in the news."

Nadiya nodded, holding up her glass to the waiter as he came back. He uncorked a bottle of the sparkling wine, filling the long flutes for both of them. "I know about them, peripherally. Apparently he's related to Judy Hopps, and Mrs. Lionheart mentions them now and then."

"Wow... rabbits give birth to weasels? Didn't know he was passing," Rob said, taking a sip of the sparkling wine, his lip curled up more than normal.

"No, no, it's some marriage thing. One of her brothers married his cousin," Nadiya explained, picking up the menu that had been presented to her. "Do you happen to know what the Lionhearts get when they're here?"

"Ahh yes, they usually share the frutti di mare," the waiter said. "It's a sauce of anchovy and tomato with your choice of many kinds of seafood over a pasta you want."

"Do you have any favorites?" Nadiya asked across the table.

"I'm kinda like an otter. Ma always said I could have taken up swimming on my back. I love shellfish," Rob chuckled.

Nadiya looked at that portion of the menu, nodding slowly. "Yes, let's have a full sized frutti with the mussels, clams and scallops, over the... fettuccine."

The waiter crisply wrote down the order and nodded his head. "I'll have that out to you as quickly as possible, Councilor."

With the waiter gone a silence descended on the two, both of them slowly sipping their wine, with Rob continually lifting his upper lip a little too much. Nadiya ran her finger pad along the edge of her glass, drawing out a soft hum. "So... you were telling me you were a personal trainer? That makes sense, that seems like your area. Rare for a mink hob to have a job but I'm impressed."

"It's not really a job-job. I'm not just volunteering but... it's complicated," Rob said, idly rubbing the back of his head and giving a lopsided grin. "Tough guys don't do charity, but they'll be okay if they pay a little something. This one tod at the gym used to be a really rough guy, 'til he did a month in Savannah. He didn't want it anymore, and he could do better. All he knew was pumping iron and boxing, so he did that. Personal training for rich folks that wanted the pride of having a former gangster with all his fur discoloring and scars teaching them. Then he started in on guys like him, guys on the edge. He helps them channel all that  _loco machismo_  he says they have into themselves. They get big, and focused and they can make something out of themselves. I figured, I can teach tough dudes to box and lift and do cardio, and I don't need that much money. It's doing some good for the city, you know?"

Nadiya's smile lifted slightly higher and she gave a nod. "Sounds wonderful A truly worthwhile endeavor. You both should get recognition for your services."

"Nah. I'm just doing it for a hobby, and he doesn't like the attention. He's got a nice life and a llama girlfriend.  _Como Gazelle. Tienes una cula maravillosa._  I looked that up. It means she has nice rear end, like Gazelle. I guess it's his thing. I think that's why I was so eager to get out there. I want to find my thing."

"And what is your thing, Rob?" Nadiya asked, looking on him with a penetrating gaze.

"I want a traditional weasel, I guess. A professional moneymaker that I can be with and have a good family with. We'd have a bunch of super smart daughters that do like my sisters and go on to be doctors and lawyers, and a few sons we can take care of until they find their own way in the world," Rob replied, looking off into the middle distance with a dreamy expression.

Nadiya brought her glass forward and softly clinked it against his. "You've got a fairytale mind in there, but I don't blame you. Sounds like a great hope. If nothing else, I hope that's what happens for you."

More silence followed, more comfortable and enjoyable, before the waiter returned carrying two large, moderately deep dishes filled with the fettuccine topped with a deep red sauce and open, steaming rings of mussels and clams, topped with seared scallops. "Futti di mare on a bed of fettuccine. If you or your guest need anything else, Councilor, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes, thank you," Nadiya said, to the hare's retreating back. "No matter how important you are, all restaurant mammals are the same."

"Is this how it is? I mean, we've been to places but they were always nice enough, for the tips," Rob said, setting to his dinner by immediately spearing and eating one of the clams.

"At expensive places like this they're always a little snooty. They know they can get away with it. It's part of the atmosphere almost," Nadiya chuckled, twirling up the pasta and dragging it generously through the sauce before having a taste. Deeply fishy with the salty tang of the sea and that particular essence of seaweed, with the taste of the tomato and onions folded into the overall profile. "They aren't that bad in Tundratown, but I may not have the same experience. I'm actually from there. They might be keeping me happy so I keep their interests in mind."

"I don't know how you can do politics," Rob commented, his mouth slightly full from failing to swallow a mouthful of pasta. "It's so much talking. I like watching you on television doing the city council stuff but there's so much involved with all the tax rates and municipal codes and zones. I mean, I vote but I need that little guide that comes with the ballot."

Nadiya chuckled, daintily dabbing her mouth after cutting and eating part of the scallop."It's a complicated specialty. I'll admit it's not for everyone. You either study it or move into it. Cecil moved from the private sector. I think Leodore was born into it, I know Dawn was. Arthur should probably move on, Matilda too. He's going to give himself a heart attack and she just doesn't seem to have the stomach for it."

"Never heard that before," Rob idly said, picking more clams and some mussels along with his pasta. "Private sector. He was in the army?"

"No, but his brother-in-law was," Nadiya laughed. "It means he worked for a company as opposed to a government. He loves to talk about working through university, making it big in corporate finance and then settling down as a politician and family mammal. I swear, if he shows off photos of his wife and children again I think everyone will throw him out."

Rob laughed at the comment, quickly wiping his mouth off and largely wiping away the white mark from his upper lip. "I wish I had stories about work too. I love work comedies. But all I've got is that the guy loves his girlfriend's big booty and she can get him on the Zootopia express for free."

Nadiya watched the white mark get wiped away, and let a small frown dip the corners of her mouth. "I know it's a line that mammals lie online. It's just cosmetic but... did you have to lie about something like that?"

"What? Lie? Lie about what?"

Nadiya pointed to her own lip and ran a claw slowly over the downy white fur. "You didn't have to. I'm going out with you knowing you're a mink. Do you think I care about your subspecies?"

Rob slowly rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly around. "All minks are the same, that's what everyone thinks. Some of us are from farther away, even if we're from here. But that little patch of white makes a lot of big guys feel even bigger. I just wanted to look good when I was looking for a date."

"Is there anything else?" Nadiya asked, giving him a sustained, piercing stare. "Anything at all?"

Rob shook his head quickly, wiping at his upper lip again and eliminating the mark entirely, leaving him a plain black mink. "I figured it would help..."

"I don't know a lot about minks... but I know I've dabbed a little black along the tip of my tail to even out the dip. Vanity. I guess mink hobs have that too," Nadiya said with a smile, reaching out to clink her glass against Rob's. "It's a little thing. But it does matter sometimes."

"Maybe we can start off a little more honestly?" Rob asked, giving his best smile, showing off his needle teeth.

Nadiya matched the move, raising her free hand and making a signing motion in the direction of the snowshoe hare that had served them. "I took the time to meet you here. Might as well give this a chance."

o o o

It was a cliché that everything in Tundratown was ice and darkness, but some locations played to the bulk of their clients and the thick coats of natives. Those locations made by Tundratowners for Tundratowners were exactly like that. Heavy in atmosphere, dark, unfriendly to outsiders, and kept bitterly cold with open windows and few sources of heat. Most of those places were connected through a byzantine, murky string of paper companies to a single puppetmaster. It had, at one time, been Anatoly Koslov. But his few small threads were added to and ruthlessly consolidated under the one who pulled his own strings, Corleone Big.

One of those locations was an original holding,  _Koslov's Palace_ , a place that reflected the personality of the original owner. The exterior was a gaudy, ostentatious golden-toned creation, with traditional bulbous tower tops in wild colors making it quite notable. Inside it was a different matter. The light was low, the floors covered in thin carpets, and the temperature kept low. The wood was aged and distressed, the stone undressed, which formed the walls and most of the furnishings, including the bar.

The low tables filled with sullen regulars were being tended by various sizes of native creatures, each section divided by size, with different employees. The largest had caribou does by and large, in long dresses that hugged them and provided little protection. Mingled with them were a few polar bear women, similarly attired. Medium mammals got wolves and nothing else. Those slightly smaller were tended by snowshoe hare does, arctic vixens and a small collection of types of mustelids. All the tight, scanty outfits seemed to suit most of them, with the occasional shiver that rattled plates and glasses.

Their power, and menace, left Anatoly and Corleone alone. Mammals naturally left an unspoken buffer zone around the two, as there were only Tundratown natives there, occasionally looking over in fear and quickly looking back to their drinks.

"Consigliere..." Mr. Big said, in his rasping, deep voice, seated at a table atop the table, his small setup putting him neat to Koslov's ear. "Has any change come on the ground? Are we now in control and halting the cave mammals from interrupting the flow of our business?"

Koslov shook his huge head, eyes cast down, the bags under his eyes looking especially deep. "No, sir. They change the police officers, we cannot predict who will work, and cannot offer them... incentives. They've been especially upright. Commissioner Bogo has been unbending, and Chief Oliphant is equally iron-backed. I suspect the strength of the Lionhearts is influencing the resolve, which reaches into the council."

Mr. Big nodded slowly, stroking the end of his chin. "I suspected it. They started down that road, they looked on us and did not blink. I worry about these Lionhearts. What they did to Vesper Bellweather was ruthless. Brutal. How they savaged Cheviot McLiff and Commissioner Shearly. They're more effective than I expected politicians to be. A true problem..."

Koslov accepted the drinks that arrived, delivered by one of the scantily attired, quivering snowshoe hares. A tiny glass of amaretto that Koslov placed before Mr. Big and a few huge glasses of vodka. He waved off the delivery hare with a snort and gave a curt nod. "Politicians come and go. Politicians are small obstacles. For all that Mayor Wulfberg did, there were still places that allowed for growth. I made a good living from the clean slate."

"And I made a living from you," Mr. Big said without too much pride. He sipped from his glass and regarded the slight twitch on Koslov's face. "Such is life. As you said, politicians come and go. So do leaders. It takes a special kind to last. I will last out these Lionhearts."

"We can't be shaken by them," Koslov said, slamming back one of his enormous glasses. "They are nothing. We can buy and sell their like."

"No, no, my consigliere... you should learn to look more carefully. These mammals are different. Very different. They show themselves to be strong, too strong for all the normal things. Scandal would be impossible, no one would believe it. They have money, they have power, they have the support of the city. Strong mammals like that take special care. The council is where we should look. One of them has to have some kind of secret, some need. One hook, and the fish is caught. And then we profit from fish once again."

"It's a dangerous game when they want us landed at the bottom of a boat," Koslov warned. "I may think little of them, but the police are still not ours. All of them have their eyes sharp and seeking us. Together, they might be a danger."

"And that is why I have you here, to say the things that get at the heart of matters," Mr. Big said, sipping his drink casually. "Weaken that, we win. Distract them from protection, make other matters more important, we get our ends. We only need to find the weakness, and all is done."

"We should continue. We needed the police to operate in our other endeavors. Enough time has passed that the city is less tense. They will never oppose us. They know what power we hold. Our union members will do their duty, and keep the others in line. We can continue to sabotage the Nocturnal fishers. Accidents happen in the dark," Koslov said with a grin and a quick drink slam.

"I appreciate your passion for this work, and I do agree. The Nocturnal mammals may have the senses for it but they've hired outsiders. They can miss details. And they won't see very large mammals coming to give them a reason to stay away from working. It should work just as well as it did in the Rainforest," Mr. Big said, finishing his drink and shaking the glass.

The same hare stepped up with fresh drinks for the two, taking away the empty glasses and leaving off the new beverages. "I'm glad you think so. I was getting cramped with all this waiting after Happytown."

"It was time. Spending without earning is a dangerous thing for those in our position. It should be good to get back to business." Mr. Big sipped his new drink and watched the hare skitter off. "Your employees are attentive indeed..."

"They know to be when I am here. That hasn't changed, no matter the management," Koslov grunted, downing a glass of vodka with a single, huge swallow. "They know to anticipate. They can be replaced."

Mr. Big pulled his attention away and chuckled deeply. "As long as the river flows under the ice, they can always be replaced..."

o o o

One of the advantages of living in Leodore's lion-sized apartment was a lot of lion-sized items. That was a disadvantage as well, but runners, climbing bars and other modifications canceled the downsides. It turned the bathroom mirror into a full-length mirror, by and large. Setting down a rubber mat, placing cosmetics around and having brushes, shears and other items around practically gave Dawn her own ready-room in the bathroom.

She was nude, and looking at herself in the mirror. She was newly sheared, professionally, and was considering what she could see with the wool on her torso gone. She slowly executed a turn, pushing her glasses up her snout, getting every angle she could manage.

"That's a lot longer than you usually take," Leodore said, standing in the doorway and watching Dawn with a smile.

"Did I eat that much at mother's home? I didn't think I had indulged that much. I know cousin Gideon makes his pastry with full-fat everything but... I didn't eat all the tarts and cookies he sent back with us," Dawn said, patting the slight rounding of her belly while getting another angle on it.

"Just most of them," Leodore said with a deep chuckle, running his huge hands along Dawn's belly, nuzzling at the top of her head. "Mmm, feels... well, it feels nice. Not like you've put on weight. But you did indulge a bit at you mother's place. It's fine. Nothing wrong with a little padding, if that's what it is..."

"I mean, that's what Dr. Garanuug-Honeybadger says. That works with her particular body plan and her husband's particular taste. But I'm not supposed to be plump," Dawn said, patting her stomach. "Feels... I'm certainly larger but the padding sits a little low and it feels firm."

"Have you been trying to undo it with exercise? I don't know if a muscle-ewe is my thing. But I'm willing to try it if you're willing to life a lot of weights," Leodore said with a small lick of his lips.

"Maybe I will. You do plenty of work to keep yourself pumped up for me. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea to match my good diet with a good bit of exercise. Maybe I'll but a treadmill in my office," Dawn mused, giving a flex with one arm while rubbing her belly. "Do sit-ups really work for all that?"

"For building the muscle, yes. Sit-ups would put on the abs. Fat burns as it burns, you can't spot-lose it. It's a myth everyone believes," Leodore chuckled. "Been doing those after eating those sweet treats?"

"You know I'm not the type. I stay small by nature, no fat, no muscles. And you love it," Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out at Leodore. A sudden look of realization crossed her face. "Love... you love it... love me..."

Leodore nuzled the top of her head again and chuckled deeply. "Love you so much. And often..."

"And unprotected..." Dawn practically whispered, framing her belly with her hooves. "Unprotected. No rubber, no pills. And we went at it so much. Even in Bunnyburrow... was it there?"

Leodore was about to question the odd musing, but the full comprehension slackened his features. "Wait... wait... you're... but... are you sure?"

"I've felt a little sick in the morning but I thought it was stress over the situation in the Nocturnal District. I have so much on my plate already... but life doesn't really care about that," Dawn sighed, with a smile on her face. "I'll have to confirm it, of course. I'll call Dr. Saltenlick and arrange an appointment. She can do a pregnancy test and give me any suggestions that I'll need."

"Mother will be so happy. She loves Agnes but wants more grandchildren. Father... well, his pride in our work is clear, and Agnes is part of it. Your mother will probably throw an actual parade," Leodore said with a wide smile.

Dawn's hooves slowly stroked across the expanse of her belly, remembering it swollen with Agnes, the inconvenience, the pain, the uncertainty, the joy, the love, and longing to see her. Another child, following so soon on Agnes' heels. "This is... I can't believe it. But... should we do anything about protection?"

"I don't mind a big family. Neither of us had siblings. I think it might be good," Leodore said, his big hands covering Dawn's midsection, her dainty hooves placed atop them. "Even if we change our minds later, two is nice."

Dawn nodded slowly, caressing his strong, loving hands. "Yes. Very nice."


	8. Old World- Parole Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the old world, Dawn is given a gift she never expected, and might not even want.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Eight: Old World- Parole Hearing**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

A lifetime of living free and loving everyone around her had dulled the sting of living in solitary confinement. Morning Star ripping her old personality out and devouring it had removed the true, visceral memory of doing it. It had been an extreme culture shock back when she returned, after watching her own funeral and realizing her family would keep going on to great things.

Over time she had acclimated to it again. It wasn't fair, in any way. By the complicated reality that interacting with Morning Star had created she was completely innocent. She had lived a life free of the evil she had perpetrated in the universe her body then occupied. The last memories of the evildoer were digesting in the belly of an immortal. But the body had been properly tried, sentenced and sent to prison. The body had certainly done wrong.

She stared up at the blank, white ceiling, looking just off from the buzzing florescent lights whose presence she had grown to accept. The constant buzz of their operation had turned into a background hum. Like those who lived where cicadas ran wild and they couldn't eat them all. She had to reflect what her life had become after her long, long life had ended.

A step through a portal and she was reborn. She still had to live with the consequences of what her first time line had done. She was meant to atone for what a dead version of her had done. It was a worthy endeavor. She'd done all she could with what memories she still had of that far back in her life, of the complex interplay of lives that could still have been relevant in the world she had come back to. From all she had been told she had done good things. Her own father was in jail, at last. And Doug. He was locked up at Imboca bay, where he belonged.

She had never expected any compensation. She hadn't wanted any. There had been a sense of genuine hate, of bile built up against the thing that had been ripped out and devoured. Her. The rotted and corrupted version of her. They had had the same base, right to that point when she was pushed back into her own body. But the her that still lived had been purified over a lifetime of giving, service and consideration. That was gone. And the new her that continued to be helpful had been handed compensation.

Dr. Lhasa, Chief Bogo, even Judy. She had offered her help so freely and had done things so significant they had reversed their own positions, moved by how much goodness she had caused with her information. She had... earned it? She didn't feel it. It was only right. The thing that had to happen, no reward needed. But folks were the same all over. Giving a reward for good deeds was only natural.

Time was meaningless in the box. It was almost static, except for the increasingly tasty meals and her supervised exercise time by herself in the yard. A far cry from Frededas dinner after a long day at Sanctuary and time with friends. It was melancholic to consider. But she had a chance at life again. Again. No one on earth had been allowed so many chances. She fixed her mistakes with a knee on her throat, yet did it happily all the same. She had a chance to live a whole life again, filled with experiences and with a heart of joy.

She couldn't read or listen to the records she had received. There were butterflies in her no-longer-many-decades-old stomachs. She was experiencing genuine nervousness for the first time in a long time. It was never a part of her potential world to get out of prison. A chance loomed on the horizon, however slim she knew it was. She had no illusions of success. In this world she was the monster that had been devoured. In this world she was equal to the monstrosity of her father, that she had led her children to hate and revile, not without reason. Apparently, according to Dr. Lhasa, others reviled her. Not without reason, so far as they knew.

She had slept so poorly through what she assumed was a night. With time structured around meals and exercise she had little clue about anything else. All there was was the nervousness, the fear, and the anticipatory thrill. She had in the back of her mind the image of an elaborate shadow-show of being paraded out though the halls, sat down then a needlessly loud rubber stamp coming down to slam her rejection instantly. She would be sent back after being given her token appearance. The fear was hardly unreasonable.

The minutes ticked off into accumulated hours, her eyes boring holes into the concrete ceiling. The tense monotony finally broke with the buzz and incredibly loud _shunk_ of the cell door lock coming open. Two huge prison guards entered in full riot gear. It was a bit much for a tiny sheep but commensurate with the threat she represented and the status she held in the prisoner hierarchy. They both looked to be some kind of bear beneath the armor but finer details were hidden.

She hopped down from her bed and crossed her wrists in front of her, legs slightly stepped out. "Exciting day. I hope I'm not wasting your time."

The right guard waved his hand and shook his head. "No... no manacles or leg chains this time. It was... it was kind of stupid to do it. Just orders..."

"We'll be escorting you to the chambers," the other bear said. "We got the full suits because that's protocol too. Unchained prisoner, full gear. But... the Chief told us what you did. I've seen your dad in his cell. What a freak. Nothing intended..."

"It's not harsh enough," Dawn said, strolling towards the door. "He's a monster. And for too long, so was I. Let's go. That doesn't seem comfortable and I don't want you in it for too long."

"Thank you, Miss Bellwether, that's very kind of you," the first bear rumbled, gingerly ushering her through the cell door and shutting it behind her. "You're really very different from when you first came in here."

"I had a lot of good help from very good mammals," Dawn said with a smile, walking along with a sharp, quick pace to match the large strides the bears couldn't help but take. "Dr. Lhasa needs a raise, she's a wonderful cow and so caring. Chief Bogo helped a lot too. Talking with him really was enlightening."

"I never thought I'd hear you saying that," the second guard said. "After all the Nighthowler stuff... it... I wasn't supposed to guard you. I was mad. Really mad."

"I understand. I deserved it. I probably still do. Even if I changed it doesn't take away what I did," Dawn said, head down, hooves still in position as though they were manacled.

"Maybe... I'm not sure what to think now. I heard you did some good stuff. The warden told us to go easy on you after Chief Bogo personally shoved your insane dad into his cell. You know, he doesn't even get outside exercise? He gets the gym, because he had his lawyer argue up and down that he should get to choose that."

"For all he loved effectively ruling Meadowlands he hated the outside," Dawn spat. "He was always comfortable in his den, with a bottle of brandy and one of his pretentious books that he read for appearances. It was so good when Judy put the cuffs on him and that hornless mad ram..."

"Wait, no..." The first bear tapped the side of his head while he thought. "Officer Hopps got your dad, but that insane ram that worked for him was picked up in a different lab trying to stockpile more of the stuff. He was planning for when your dad got out. As though that would happen..."

Dawn winced slightly and reflexively pressed a hoof to her forehead. The monster was gone but her muscle memory remained, anticipating the rage of the old thing trying to reinsert the memories that didn't match or were meant to show how it was meant to be. "Ah, right... I got it a little mixed up. It's hard to keep track from second-hand information."

"I don't know what it's like being in a cell like that, not for that long. I guess it would mess with your memory. You just know what folks tell you and probably forget some of it," the second bear said with a shake of his head.

"It's a tough life to have, but I have to think I deserve it," Dawn said, quivering slightly on hearing herself. "I know I deserve it."

The trio walked on silently, moving through corridors away from the cells of other prisoners, the design of the prison's segregation cells making that path possible.

The corridor finally came to a series of doors with indications sticking out from the walls beside them. Mostly offices, but two were marked as _Hearing Chamber_ number one and two. One bear opened the door for Dawn and the other graciously ushered her in.

The room was very severe and simple. Plaster walls to cover the concrete, painted in a very muted ecru, more buzzing florescent lights, a thin carpet of tiny pile that felt slightly hard under Dawn's trotters. At the far end of the room was a raised dais with a long wooden table, behind which sat three stern mammals that looked like they had been grown and raised in that room. A dour-faced bronze-colored gazelle woman with a dark gray suit sat in the middle position, regarding Dawn with raincloud eyes over a pair of pointed half-glasses. To her right was a rather gray mouse, adjusting large, circular glasses as he looked over several sheets of paper. The last one was a sheep with light gray wool, his suit compressing his puffy wool and making him look oddly emaciated. His rectangular pupils cast over the orange-glad Dawn and his eyes narrowed just slightly.

To the left of the room was a small gallery, either for interested spectators or, as it was then, for potential witnesses. Dr. Lhasa, Chief Bogo and Judy were sitting there, looking on with great interest. Their gazes followed as Dawn moved to the low table provided for her, standing behind it and looking down at the surface, averting her gaze from the parole board.

"Dawn Bellwether. A significant call for the possibility of parole has occurred. According to those who suggested it you have, without coercion, offered information that led to the resolution of outstanding crimes and the arrest of dangerous, wanted criminals," the gazelle said, shifting through the information before her. "Given the nature of your crimes and your statements it took a great deal of convincing to convene this board. You will be given a full and proper consideration but nothing is guaranteed. Do you understand, Miss Bellwether."

"I understand well," Dawn said in a quiet voice.

The gazelle cleared her throat and looked to the gallery. "Dr. Lhasa, you were assigned to the prisoner to ensure her emotional and mental growth into a more pro-social form. Did you see results over the course of her incarceration?"

"I absolutely did," Dr. Lhasa said. "Her growth and development started out slowly, with little interest or interaction. But she allowed herself to feel empathy and reach out to the city. She wanted to undo the damage she had done, and more. She wanted to be a boon to the city, even if no on knew she was doing it. She had repudiated previous narcissism, aiming only for the public welfare."

"A very selfish breed of unselfishness," the ram grunted out. "Something a malignant narcissist could easily fake in order convince a simple-minded psychologist, eager for results."

Dr. Lhasa scoffed and crossed her arms. "The nerve! No one is perfect but the signs can be detected and time can be taken to suss things out." She huffed gently and leaned back in her chair. "If I'm so incompetent, fire me, then have a dance with the ethics board and the Department of Corrections. The Corrections Workers Union would love to have you give it a shot."

"Don't you threaten me, Doctor. I wasn't threatening you but I'll keep in mind how quickly you went for that," the ram grunted.

"No matter. You've made your point, Doctor. You seem convinced that Miss Bellwether has made a change. Attached to that is the evidence of the change. Chief Bogo, you said that after your first interview with Miss Bellwether, following her information and the general indicators she gave to try and locate mammals, you located these mammals and evidence to arrest others. Is this correct?" The mouse asked, adjusting his glasses as he went over a lit of names.

"Correct, sir," Bogo said, sitting up straight in his relatively small chair. "The very first pieces of information drew a net around the drugmaker Doug Ramses and gave us the evidence necessary to arrest Vesper Bellwether, former Police Commissioner Shetland Shearly, former Meadowlands Police Chief Cheviot McLiff along with his son Jesse and an accomplice, Woolter. All of them, with the threads of evidence given by Miss Bellwether, were convicted of various serious crimes and were all properly incarcerated."

"Certainly got rid of the competition," the ram offhandedly mumbled.

"The walls are not baffled, sir," Bogo evenly said. "I have... reasons to trust that Miss Bellwether was working for the motivations she stated."

"And what reasons would those be?" The ram asked.

Bogo twitched, just slightly, his practiced, cool demeanor taking a hit but largely holding. "As we already discussed. Results. The information got results. Results of substance. Complete results that no mere self-serving little scraps would deliver. We cleared out the city so fully, with so much success, even if she wanted to be her old self, she couldn't even get far enough to be elected to the Meadowlands District Council. I don't have the same kind of education as Dr. Lhasa. But I know results. Give them to me, and that's what I require. I got them. Sir."

"And you, Officer Hopps," the ram said, not reacting to Bogo's firm comments. "You had every reason to mistrust Miss Bellwether. She instigated chaos, manipulated you, and openly tried to kill you. How can you even be sitting there? That speaks against your rationality."

Judy's nose twitched rapidly, one paw tapping rapidly against the poorly carpeted ground. "We **all** make mistakes. And yes, her crime was huge. Enormous. Just titan-" She looked down at Dawn, with her head bowed and eyes closed, cutting her statement off with another thump of her paw. "Life is messy. I actually found out what happened. When I saw Vesper Bellwether I suddenly understood how it happened. The things he said, about predators, about... Nick... how proud he was of her. She explained what he did, how he trained her and what he put in her head. She thought everything she was told was true. Everything she did in atonement meant more because she did it without being asked."

The three severe figures at the table conferred quietly with each other, casting many looks down at Dawn. "Miss Bellwether..." The gazelle in the middle of the table spoke with an agonizing slowness, stretching every syllable, practically tasting every one. "The three mammals that asked for you to be given parole consideration have all spoken, and favorably. It would be redundant to call up victims and those impacted by you. Their comments are a matter of public record. But now for you. Outside sources say you're rehabilitated on some level. Do you think you're at a level that would make parole acceptable?"

A heavy silence followed, the room still and stifling. Dawn finally answered, lips moving imperceptibly and her tiny voice saying, "No."

The single syllable threw the room into a pantomimed confusion, everyone seeming to look to everyone else for an explanation, though the ram still looked mostly impassive. The gazelle finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was told not to expect it, I said I understood that. I never expected it or anticipated it. On some level... I don't even know if I deserve it," Dawn said with a restrained, tight voice. "Or even want it."

"Rehabilitation is the point of a _correctional_ facility," the mouse said. "You serve an imposed sentence with an eye to segregating you from society for their protection while learning to be a better member of that society. If you've learned, you deserve to return to it."

"But I did so much wrong, and I always fully intended to serve what was imposed. Like I said, I don't know if I deserve it or want it, even after doing good," Dawn replied.

"Spare us," the ram huffed. "This attempt at humble modesty is farcical and pointless. Reverse psychology doesn't work any more effectively than directed manipulation."

"I'll thank you to avoid voicing such directed opinion outside of a deliberation," the gazelle warned, looking sternly aside. "You could have recused yourself. Maybe you should have. Just because you're a Meadowlander is no reason to think you have more insight. You lack objectivity, still so upset that her information made your district look like trash..."

"It's not trash!" The ram sharply said, throwing a glance across to the other board members. "We had a good district, a healthy district. McLiff was pacified, Shearly was calmly inoffensive, Vesper Belleather hoof-picked proper leaders that kept everyone grazing in straight rows. She made us look like garbage, like monsters, just to make herself look good and get out of prison." He turned to Dawn and scowled. "You did the crime on your own, with others who just happened to be from Meadowlands." His fury cooled slightly as he looked down to the table, thumbing reflexively through the information packet provided to him. "Well... at the very least we can say you're no danger to the public. You're a sheep. Prey have certain built-in protections. In that slim, small matter, we're safe."

Silence fell once again, everyone seeming to look to Dawn for her response. She did nothing, at first, still looking down at the table. A small tremble seemed to work through her body, a little shudder that looked as though she was racked with sobs. Her hooves curled up and she pulled them up to her chest, rocking slightly on her trotters. Her mouth opened in a pained grimace and her head came up, both hooves hitting the table as she shot the most heated, hateful and venomous look to the ram on the board as ever had been done by any mammal. When she spoke she expressed her seething hatred with her small, breathy voice, expressing an acrid disdain with every syllable. "You wooly hypocrite. You condescending, briar-snarled hypocrite. You worthless, useless, horrible, tiny-minded, ice-hearted waste of lanolin and wool. Simpering, image-obsessed, double-speaking caput. You care so much about Meadowlands... as long as my father rules with an iron hoof and keeps bleating herd-beasts like you safely under his trotter."

No one spoke. No one moved. Bogo was the only one to look anything but shocked. A tiny, almost proud, smile curled the ends of his mouth. The members of the board sat like marble statues, the mouse wide-eyed, the gazelle aghast, and the ram angry. "You... how dare you! This kind of accusation... how can you dare to say such things to me?"

"A sheep. Prey. No real danger. Prey can be savage. Prey can be evil. Doug was. Cheviot was. Shetland was. My father was," Dawn took a deep breath and sighed. "I was. But even worse, you care that they were being discreet, not kind or good. You said as much. It didn't matter they were evil to the core, as long as you didn't have to admit it. As long as they didn't get filth on you. And prey... you say prey, but you don't give a single blade about predators. You can't. You just said so." She swept a hoof across the trio. "None of you do, and no one in the whole justice system does, you know it."

"This accusation comes from nowhere," the mouse said, pounding on his mini table. "Slanderous and scandalous!"

"Calm! We need calm now!" The gazelle shouted, looking between the others on the board. "Miss Bellwether... I understand that Mr. Rand was very... pert. But these kinds of quick accusations and presumptions are uncalled for. We can have Mr. Rand apologize..."

"True or false, predators are incarcerated at a high level by proportion, receive sentences at the higher end of the sentencing spectrum, get paroled less often and have more instances of being beaten in custody and in prison?" Dawn asked.

"That's immaterial to this..." the gazelle started.

"Answer, Mrs. Hornsby," Dawn insisted with a sharp tone. "As Assistant Mayor I saw the statistics. I had to organize them, shift them, boil them down into pithy speeches and make sure Leodore put the rosiest glow on every single obfuscated thing. So are you ignorant, or a liar?" She cut off an indignant counter with the tap of her hoof on the table. "Ignorant, or a liar?"

The folks at the table said nothing for a long while, the mouse finally saying, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"It's all about charisma, money and diet. Predators have so little hope, before, during and after," Dawn sighed. "Poor predators. Middle of the road predators. Predators with jobs, with families. You murdered their businesses and broke their families, because of black-hearted, rotting-souled scum like him," she said, pointing directly at Mr. Rand. "Howlmeyer Protection Services had good clients, had a future, potential. Then Leodore hired them. They signed their souls over to what might as well have been the Waste Walker. They thought they were doing good things. Leodore assured them. He assured Dr. Honeybadger. Whole careers, laid to waste. They were all innocently drawn in to a terrible situation manipulated by politicians. Manipulated by..." she shuddered and hit the table. "By me. Steiner Howlmeyer deserves to go free, to make some life with his Deidre. Gerhilde Seedsworth needs to be with her husband and children. She has **children** and that bile-vomiting Rand won't let her out. Gary and Larry had the misfortune to be elite members of his company. Dr. Honeybadger had a chance to be something great for this city. But a ratel is a predator and that's all you see, isn't it, Rand?

"They deserve parole before me. But they won't get it. Ruined lives and weeping eyes are all that they get. A sea of flame and blackened land, utter desolation, ruin, a scorched and salted earth, sterilized and hopeless. And why? Because of him. Rand. The new breed of my father's kind. The upright, respectable, pressed-suit, smarmy, insincere bigot. So self-righteously assured of the perfection and superiority of prey he doesn't feel shame about expressing his poisonous distortion of reality. He only feels arrogance and needled outrage when he isn't seen as perfect. Or when his district is shown in a bad light or when his conception of the world comes tumbling down. Like I said, worthless, useless, horrible, tiny-minded, ice-hearted waste of lanolin and wool. Simpering, image-obsessed, double-speaking caput."

Mrs. Hornsby cleared her throat, the only one still capable of speaking. Both her colleagues were nearly paralyzed, the mouse with a wide-eyed shock and Mr. Rand with an apoplectic rage nearly choking him. "So then... given that..."

Dawn turned contemptuously away from the board and motioned to the two bear guards, hooves back in manacle position. "It's simple. If I have to walk free with trash like that, leave me in here until my bones turn to dust."

The room grew silent when the sound of Dawn's trotters had faded completely, leaving everyone in some level of contemplative silence. Bogo broke it first, firmly nodding his head. "Results."

o o o

Dawn had never felt so free. The weeks following the parole hearing had felt like she was trotting on air. The bars and walls of her cage didn't exist. She had let them all know what was real. They could choose to ignore it, but barring anything truly traumatic they could never actually forget it. Her sadism had gone away with the devouring of her old self, but she remembered when she had given a little bleat of delight on seeing those who were wrong forced to realize it. She hoped the members of the board were rankled by it. Especially the wooly disgrace that was Mr. Rand.

Her cheerful reading of a sweet novel about rural romance, bought and delivered by Judy, was interrupted by an unexpected buzz and the heavy sound of her door opening. Chief Bogo stepped through the open door, looking especially polished in a crisply pressed uniform.

"Chief! I wasn't expecting company. Last time Judy came by to drop off this book I'm reading," Dawn said with a bright smile and cheerful tone. She slipped a bookmark between the pages and hopped off of her bed. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted you to know your little speech wasn't wasted," Bogo said, with his usual stentorian voice. "The parole board is under review. Someone official anonymously fed the information to the news and the Department of Corrections."

"Chief..." Dawn started, being halted by a hoof.

"I wanted to but Hopps beat me to it. The ones you mentioned are all up for reevaluations. They were only doing what Lionheart said. And if he's out, they should be too. Seedsworth is crowing about it. You'd think he was the one that put the screws to Rand."

"He's always been like that... always will be like that," Dawn said with a laugh. "Hard to know how to talk about a future that's in my past. He deserves it. Those two... they meant a lot to my family. All of them did. I'm glad this is finally being resolved."

"Yes, well, there's more news to deliver," Bogo noted.

"Did Madge manage to make the connection with Ian? I can only hope..." Dawn saighed.

"I wouldn't know, ma'am. Not my business. This is something else," Bogo said, pulling a piece of paper from a chest pocket. He passed it along with a subtle straightening of his posture.

"What is..?" Dawn started, unfolding the form and gasping. A photocopy of an official document. The final page of the parole document. Stamped _Approved_.

"You'll need to sign the official list of your requirements, and the actual one will be delivered later. But I happened to have had a moment to make a copy. I thought you should see it. You really stirred up something. I don't like chaos... but I do like good changes," Bogo said with a smile.

"But... I burned my bridges with them. On purpose. I let them have it with both contacts and I made sure I humiliated that filthy ram," Dawn said with breathy disbelief.

"News media exposure," Bogo said by way of explanation. "If they hadn't they would have looked even worse. Hard as it is to imagine anything worse."

Dawn hugged the form to her chest, eyes closed tight and tears beading at the corners of her eyes. "I... I can't... I should get myself ready for this..."

"Keep your hooves clean and we should only have to interact by choice," Bogo said with a nod.

"Th-thank you, Chief..." Dawn said, lightly wiping her eyes. "I hope... I hope this all goes well..."


	9. Jack Sprat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Madge has a wonderful life, and revels in it.

I do not own Zootopia, that belongs to Disney. This a fan work made solely for the sake of amusement.

**The Lionhearts**

**Chapter Nine: Jack Sprat**

**By: Gabriel LaVedier**

Despite being highly educated and well aware of her responsibilities and duties, and facts and figures about exercise, Dr. Madge Garanuug-Honeybadger loved to be indolent. The heavyset ratel was a squat woman, with an exceptionally hippy figure, the kind called _shortstack_ , _shortcake_ , and _poundcake_ behind her back. It didn't affect her. It was a point of pride for her. Sometimes it even made her happy to hear it, whispered in her ear.

Her bed was needlessly large, excessively soft, and terribly expensive, as compared to anything she had owned before. Meager rations had become a feast in so many ways after marriage. Not that she minded the small thing that had been hers before. It was an intimate thing, just enough for those using it. But the new one had more surface area for greater experimental fun, and a tougher construction. Love from a heavy ratel, even if not the biggest of mammals, could wreak havoc on a lesser bed.

"Honey!" The voice that called to her was high, light, gentle but clearly masculine in a species-specific context. "Honey! It's time to get up!"

"You make me, sweetie, you come in here and make me!" Madge called back, pulling the sea foam sheets and floral comforter up over her head and burrowing down into an unresponsive lump in the middle of the bed. She pulled herself up into as much of a ball as her bulk would allow. After a moment her nose twitched, a wonderful scent reaching her. It made her slowly uncurl and peek her head out of the top of the sheets.

There was Ian, her loving husband, smiling and holding up a tray laded down with honey-smeared pancakes studded with baobab fruit pieces, fried kippers, a mix of oatmeal and wheat meal with mixed fruit, fried discs of polenta, and glasses of soy milk, acacia plus two mugs of coffee. The slightly younger gerenuk was an especially slender example of his species, his neck long and graceful, his face slender and features delicate. His ears stuck out to the side, wiggling lightly in delight, the wing-like black markings sharp and crisp. His lyre-shaped horns were professionally sanded, polished and showed not the slightest hint of cracking or denting. His slender, gracile body was very lightly colored, his chest and belly a light cream, with the rest of him a slight honey-fawn. He had nothing on him, the tray covering anything interesting. "There's my honey..."

"You don't play fair," Madge said with mock annoyance. She sniffed heavily over the tray and sighed. "But... what about you? I'm not ashamed to say I'll destroy this tray and have you for brunch. I can't have my cute string bean starve just because I love my meals."

"I can get by on a little bit. It's a heavy meal. For my heavy ratel," Ian said, leaning in to put a little kiss on Madge's forehead, setting the tray down on the bed.

"More-to-love Madge has got plenty more than just a little bit to help you get by, my honeycomb," Madge cooed, kissing Ian's snout and offering a place by her side.

Ian took his place in bed, snuggling in against his wife, highlighting the odd mismatch between the two. She wasn't very big, but she was heavy, muscular but padded well and robust, while he was long, tall and skinny as a rail. He stroked her thigh while she dug into her breakfast, rather daintily. She ate with grace and care, even when taking huge bites of each food. Her mouth could open unusually wide compared to what might have been expected and allowed her to take in plenty of food, her sparkling white fangs put to use with a slight snarl and slurp. Her actions were dainty, but her body made the sounds it did. "Here comes the bride, big, fat and wide..."

Madge looked over, swallowing her food and grinning. "Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom... and so pretty. I'm amazed a hyena didn't hunt you down and haul you down the aisle."

"I stayed in the botany lab, I was a potted plant in there, and I was happy. And then I met you... you made me even happier. As soon as I saw you, I realized I wasn't happy enough. I couldn't be happy without you ever again..." Ian whispered, gently nuzzling at Madge's small ear, kissing and nibbling around the lobe.

"Don't give me that. You have money, a fancy name, a big house, and plenty of smarts. That's wonderful," Madge said, cutting a big wedge from the pancakes and moving it over to Ian's mouth. "Open wide. I told you you need to eat."

Ian opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the fork behind where the pancake was speared. A deft pull slid the honey-smeared pieces into his mouth and he chewed them slowly. "Only if you can spare it," he said with a slightly full mouth.

"Food is fuel, and you need something in your tank until we mix up a little someone to carry a nice, big name and nice, big bank account," Madge giggled, holding up the fried fish and popping her brows.

Ian didn't even hesitate, he just took a bite of the fish, chewing it noisily and swallowing without a flinch. "I need to go long enough to satisfy a very, very good and very sweet ratel."

"Keep that up, I'll pack you into a mattress divot," Madge huffed, her voice rough and deep, a smile on her lips. She packed in a big portion of the porridge and some polenta, chewing it slowly.

"You couldn't do it last night and you can't do it today," Ian boldly proclaimed, drinking the acacia juice and nipping some of the polenta disk on Madge's fork.

"Don't you challenge a ratel, they'll do it until they do it or die trying," Madge warned, tapping Ian on the end of his snout. "And I need to be alive to carry the little half. I need you, too, but after the little one's growing..."

"You need a buck to help care for the little long-neck," Ian said, using his own utensils to eat some of everything, also sipping from the coffee. "I think the long neck carries. Our genes are stronger than most traditionally rich mammals. No inbreeding."

"That'll be nice. A stretched-out ratel with nice, big teeth. Snappy and skittish. Probably pretty. Hopefully I don't contribute too much..." Madge sighed, slowing in her eating and looking fairly crestfallen.

"Hey, hey..." Ian lifted up her head and kissed her honey-smeared lips, tongue slipping out to flick up the little traces of sticky sweetness. "No, you're beautiful. Stunning. Our children will be amazing, no matter what percentage of which species they are."

A short space of silence followed, Madge looking down at her tray and then up at her husband. She slid her muzzle along his cheek, trailing kisses as she went. "Sometimes... I forget that. I never heard it much... I love you, Ian."

"I love you, Madge," Ian whispered, kissing her again and settling down once more. "When you finish I'll get these cleaned up and let you get back to napping. You had a week that needs some rest."

"Why'd they have to make me the department chair?" Madge grumped. "I'm a researcher, I'm actively publishing! My work on Nighthowlers gave the University big notice."

"Because you're also a lecturer and you made the University look good. They had to give you something big or else they might lose you to the private sector," Ian said, his muzzle snuggled in against Madge's neck.

"I don't need the private sector, I'm married to a really rich, handsome buck who publishes very important papers in all the peer reviewed journals. We're the biggest university power couple since Doctor Euclid married Doctor Luna," Madge huffed. "It's just more stress."

"It's prestige," Ian corrected. "In my family we have a saying. Prestige is more than free, it prints money. A good reputation is worth its weight in gold. If nothing else, our children will be enormously proud of us. Especially of you."

"A proud ratel? You mean like a long-necked giraffe?" Madge laughed, softly patting Ian's thigh. "Pride isn't our problem. Humiliaty is. We're proud to be proud... guess it's better that I'm proud to be someone important."

Ian kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek and curled up slightly beside her, his skinny figure contrasting with her generous proportions. "You finish off breakfast and just don't think about anything else. Want a massage? Your pawpads probably need a rub. The little dimples on your... well, those too. That weasel spine of yours that folks forget you have just loves my hooves all up and down it."

"Not so long and springy but it's the same concept," Madge sighed, between bites of her delicious breakfast. "Sure. Once we're done dig those digits into my spine. I want all-day pampering."

"And what's in it for me?" Ian asked, kissing over Madge's neck to feel her swallow.

"All night baby-making," Madge huskily said, casually continuing to consume.

Ian watched the plates clear with intense interest.

o o o

University functions were notoriously dull, even for professional academics. It was usually the same sort of thing, some department or another in a modestly sized room with catered food and drinks, some manner of conversation happening before some dull speeches about the progress of this or that and university happenings and potential honors.

One particular function brought together all the sciences, being held in one of the larger halls to accommodate a gathering of that size. Being a top research university and science-focused powerhouse, ZU was well stocked with top tier scientists, who all ended up gravitating together into their own specialty cliques in most cases. There were still outliers, such as the loose confederation of Outsider and Inter faculty who populated their own nebulous area near the desserts and cold snacks.

"I'll never be able to abide by this kind of foolishness," Madge grumbled, intermittently eating crackers topped with seafood and sipping from a flute of champagne sized for a mammal just slightly larger than her. She was nicely attired in a dark purple dress that was almost too tight on her ample and curvacious form, sequins sewn in along the sides. A long slit cut up along her right side, exposing some of her thick thigh. It was strapless, secure along her chest and running under her arms. She balanced on a pair of open strappy heels with a thick platform on them to put her slightly closer to Ian's height. "I can read the proceedings in the journals, I always read the new progress reports and lectures are online for a reason."

"But attending these kinds of functions is very pleasant. Though... perhaps because I grew up with formal gatherings," Ian said, nibbling on small cress sandwiches and sipping his own narrow flute. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit that fit every part of him like a glove. The material looked suitably pricey, his black tie was shimmery in a way only real silk could be, and the cufflinks at his wrists were gold topped with real diamonds. "Besides, if the University can afford to fête us without picking our pockets and keeping our projects fully funded, what's the harm? We can also more calmly socialize with our colleagues that share certain proclivities, not using our limited private time. Oh! Not that we consider it a hassle but..."

"Ratels are solitary and grumpy," Madge noted. "We just happen to like our family groups, which is an improvement on what archeology tells us about how it was before. You'd think more would be in research, cheerfully sequestered in our concealing and sheltering labs."

"They don't ask my department to these kinds of functions. If I wasn't married to Luna I'd barely ever need to be out. But that is the ideal situation for my purposes," Dr. Euclid said. The modestly petite, hornless ram was smartly dressed in his usual white shirt, blue suit coat, red tie and high-hemmed puffed pants. He occasionally reached up to reflexively adjust his black-rimmed round-framed glasses.

"I don't know why they invite me; astrophysics is physics and physics is mathematics for engineers. I should be at the events for that," Dr. Luna softly said. The slightly short giraffe was in an old-fashioned dress, slightly too dressy for the situation. It was medium-dark blue, with a slightly starched collar at the base of her neck, with rings of lace trim at different places down the dress.

"Because your exoplanet work looks good on announcements and publishing what you do with your observatory time brings up the university's prestige, which reflect well in their coffers," Dr. Euclid dryly noted, though he did reach out to give his wife a side-hug.

"Hello there! I don't mean to interrupt..." A gemsbok cow suddenly came up to the four, dressed in a long, flowing black dress, a string of pearls hanging at her neck. "But are you Dr. Garanuug? I loved your paper on comparative insect repellant properties of Night Howler subspecies."

"It seemed like an important thing to do after _the incident_. But, it's Garanuug-Honeybadger," Ian said with a mild tone.

"You must be from elsewhere to be unaware of that. Maybe you're new. If Luna doesn't tell me I would be unaware of the day, time or meal," Euclid said with a small smile.

"But the paper..." the gemsbok began.

"I publish under my bachelor name for continuity," Ian explained. "I started under that name and it makes sense to keep doing it. But I'm very proudly married to my sweet Madge." He dipped his graceful neck down and softly kissed Madge on the lips, after lifting her chin a touch.

"I'm sorry Dr. Garanuug... Honeybadger. I'm Dr. Gemmison, I'm a visiting lecturer they invited to talk about new discoveries at the center of the Coyotl plateau and the Boto region. My research is undergoing review and my samples are being examined. I found some interesting insect repellent chemicals and your papers made me think of what chemical compositions I should test for."

"Oh right..." Madge said, tapping one chubby cheek. "I heard about that at the meeting... I don't know, I tend to zone out. Dr. Womburt is dull as it's possible to be. I review the handouts and get the information e-mailed to me. This is right up your alley, dear. Maybe you can do some work with it."

"I don't want to be so narrowly defined, but I seem to be the go-to expert for natural insecticide in plants. I need to make sure the research is used carefully. I'll have a look at the material when I'm back in my lab. My wife has seen fit to have me teach classes," Ian said with a little grin.

"I only decided what courses would be suited to you. Blame the administration for requiring you to have courses with you as the instructor of record. Well, it's the course for tenure and we all want that," Madge chuckled. "Once we're all locked in it's time to leap into the lab and never come out except for birthdays, anniversaries, date nights and childbirth."

"Kind of open, aren't you?" Dr. Gemmison said with a light rub of the back of her head. "Zootopia University is very diverse. I know the city is but... well... such open Outsider relationships are very rare."

"Inters too," Dr. Euclid added, again hugging himself to his much taller wife.

"Believe me, it's a terrible place," Madge said, drawing stares from her colleagues. "Oh, it's a ratel thing. I can be honest about things. You know all the sniping and whispering that goes on. I'm mostly certain at least one member of the classics department is a purist..."

"Professor Horncraft," Dr. Euclid plainly said.

"We figured everyone knew that," Dr. Luna added. "That's why he only gets invited to department things it's impossible to exclude him from and why he's never been offered a chair position or headship. They can't fire him because they'd have to list the cause, and having a purist professor looks bad. I think they're just waiting for him to get drunk on the job, sleep with a student or go insane."

"That sexless, pseudo-elite skeleton hasn't got the libido for it, and he drinks more tea than anyone I've ever seen. But I can believe he'd go crazy. That family of his could be a case study for inherited mental illness. You should crack his skull open and have a look inside," Ian said to Madge.

"His dried-up, cobweb-infested melon might make for a good project," Madge agreed, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "But never mind scientific business... did you have a special leaning that you would want to express, Dr. Gemmison?"

"I mean... you see, I very much enjoy the company of those with horns and hooves, but they don't need to be gemsbok," Dr. Gemmison said, noticing that, though he had been polled, Dr. Luna wrapped Dr. Euclid up in a protective hug and pulled him a little further from the cow. "Not a sheep. Maybe a goat. I haven't been very open about being Inter, but it's good to know visiting here won't be... too awkward."

"It'll still be awkward. There's a cow that tried to get me fired when I started dating Ian. MR took the peptides out of her chain," Madge said with a deep chuckle. "But, sure, keep around the folks in our little cloud here and it's much more comfortable."

"Are you being seconded to the University? You'll learn the cliques as you work your way through. But as Madge said, this loose conglomeration is the group for Outsiders and Inters in the Science department. The larger group has an official presence, though mainly that's for the students. We have less formal organized gatherings," Ian explained.

"Guest lecturing. I haven't been offered anything. I'm an independent researcher, working on grants and such. It's a lot of trouble working up all the razzle-dazzle to get the money. Companies love practical stuff, but you want science for the sake of science? Takes a lot of con-job work to get them to pay for pure learning," Dr. Gemmison explained.

"The joy of science," Ian chuckled. "Having an independent source of money can be a way to offset some of the more annoying bits. One of the advantages of having an annoying name that clings like a leech."

"He means his family name," Madge said by way of clarification. "It's old, it's distinguished and now it's welded onto mine. The family like to claim they're proud. Mom and dad enjoy having a city heroine who is personal friends with the Lionhearts at their dull parties. I invite them even if it feels like I'm punishing dear friends."

"They're not so bad," Ian said, with some lack of conviction. "It's just hard navigating the realities of such things. But, this is not one of those parties. These are our frie- well, some friends, but colleagues at the least. They may get annoying, and need talking-to from MR, but they are at least those we know."

"Better the pest you know than the one you can't see," Madge said with a smile, munching on her snacks.

o o o

"They didn't ask for a bottle of wine, they didn't ask for anything," Madge said as she and Ian strolled down Sherwood Avenue in Savannah Central. Both were nicely attired, Ian in a colorful tuxedo, a powder blue swallowtail coat and pants, with dark red cummerbund and a navy blue bow tie with a small diamond in the center, Madge in an aqua colored version of her slit dress, shining with sequins.

"It's common to do it," Ian said. "I know I've been hesitant to do this while visiting before but it goes against my nature to just come along to a house without bringing one of the traditional, pretentious gifts. Besides, my parents gave me this when I told them we were going to see the Lionhearts. They try to be nice, so let's take advantage of it."

"Do they even have the time to drink? They have a kid..." Madge mused, turning toward building 1066, Pleasant Pasture Apartments, standing before the big buffalo bull that regarded the two. "Evening, Orson. Going up to see the Lionhearts."

The burly buffalo doorman offered a bright smile, opening the door and tipping his hat to the pair. "Evening, Drs. Garanuug-Honeybadger. They've been expecting you."

"Thank you, you're a good mammal," Ian said, slipping the beefy bull a tip. "Always, always tip the doormammal. They have a thankless task, they work long hours, they protect your building, and they have very well earned it. As for the wine, well... Mrs. Lionheart shouldn't indulge overmuch, in her condition, but she can have a little. And this bottle... well, Mr. Lionheart can hardly be in danger of having too much even if he downs it all."

They walked through the lobby and to the elevators, crossing the floral-inspired carpet and hitting the button, lucky enough to catch one on the ground floor. "You can guess that ratels don't much go in for giving gifts just as a thing. It has to be an occasion," Madge said, hitting the button for the third floor.

"Everything can be an occasion if you do it right," Ian noted with a soft laugh. "It's all about the culture. In the... well, the snob culture, you always bring something. It tells them you're rich enough to bring them something. That's why it's always wine or brandy or something with a bit of a price tag."

"Oh, posturing! I get posturing," Madge said with a nod of her head. "We're famous for it. It's just the same, with less snarling and snapping."

"Snarling is optional, but usually behind the backs of others. Snapping is considered uncouth unless you have enough cash on hoof," Ian noted with a smile. "You can go ahead and snap, that would shake things up."

"Your family friends are too dull. I'll stick with the Lionhearts," Madge said, allowing Ian off of the elevator first.

The two made their way down the hall, Madge knocking solidly on the door. When it opened up both of them were on the level to greet one of their hosts, Ian looking slightly up and Madge slightly down. It was Madge who offered a smile and said, "Bounteous blessings, Mrs. Lionheart."

Dawn clicked her tongue and wagged a hoof split. "Madge... you looked after Leodore when my father was literally gunning for him. I keep telling you, it's Dawn." The ewe was dressed in a casual powder blue top and a pair of stretchy capri pants that let her swelling belly be shown. She motioned the two into the cozy apartment, a lion-sized space covered in boosters and runners to make everything more convenient for Dawn.

"Sorry, Dawn. I have professionalism on my mind. I get used to it as a chair. Doctor this, Professor that. But... that's for elsewhere," Madge said with a sigh.

Ian held up the bottle of wine with a large smile. "Brought you a little something. It was time that I gave you something, it's only polite."

"Being only an executive my father wasn't properly upper class, but Pride paid well and Taka Pride was generous with his hard workers," Leodore said, dressed rather similarly to Ian, only with his color scheme being cool pastels in the purple area. He was covered in front with an apron bearing an enlarged image from his Yes Ewe Can mug, with a toque covering most of his upper mane. He took the bottle and began rummaging in the freezer for ice. "He loved to put on airs. Bringing by a bottle of wine when we went to see someone or another of some import was the one he knew scored him the most points."

"And he was right," Ian said, helping out by holding the container for the ice and letting Leodore spin the bottle in it. "It's a little nod that everyone understands. Everything about it is subjective so, just rot-talk your way through it and you're golden."

"That's the truth," Leodore said, pointing to the second-paw table set for four beside which was a high-chair in which sat Agnes, the little black wooly lioness dressed in a leaf green dress. "Just set it down in the middle. I've got the meal almost ready."

"You seem to be progressing well," Madge noted, pointing down at Dawn's belly.

"You'd never be able to guess my progress," Dawn laughed. "I got used to the big belly with Agnes. Of course I have another large one. At best, they could be passing for a lion. But probably another lion-ish hybrid."

"You'll have to tell me about getting comfortable with that kind of thing. Look at Ian, you think I'll be carrying something ratel sized?" Madge asked with a chuckle.

"I want to say you will but the odds aren't in favor of that. I'll give you the name of the lumbar support company I use, and some of the products that help out a lot," Dawn said, patting Madge on the shoulder.

Ian sniffed the air and sighed softly. "A roasted gourd this week? How nice, but I like fish just fine. I like the experience."

"I happen to like roast gourds myself. It's nice to change up the menu now and then," Leodore said, pulling a large, striped-rind gourd out of the oven.

Dawn pointed between the various figures. "Tiny, skinny, healthy, hunky. All figures make a world. Leodore takes great pains to keep those muscles big and solid," she said, fanning herself as she thought about it. "He limits fish and bugs. He lets me have those to keep my fat steady. Babies need good nutrition."

"I think I eat enough for a pregnancy," Madge said with a laugh.

"Alright folks, have a seat," Leodore said, setting down bowls of sides. Honeyed carrots, braised celery, amaranth and herb dressing. He took a seat across from Dawn, who was set beside a happily babbling Agnes. He finished things off by passing Dawn a bottle he had been holding inside his coat. "There we go, should be warm enough, right from my heart."

"And my... parts," Dawn said with a slight blush, taking the bottle and setting it on the table.

Ian sat across from Madge, blowing a kiss to her before he took Dawn's hoof and Leodore's paw. Madge herself did the same, everyone bowing their heads as Leodore spoke. "This day of rest is for us to know the wonder of abundance and bask in the joy that is family and friends. As we gather together, and as we consume this generous meal, let us always remember what became of our ancestors when they gained their crops. When they found stability and plenty, they gained peace and security. May there be plenty for us in the future. Peace and plenty to us all."

"Peace and plenty to us all," the others repeated.

Leodore took up a big knife and a two-pronged serving fork, cutting into the large gourd releasing a rich, heady aroma. He cut thick slices of the thing, passing them around the table while Dawn fed Agnes. Everyone got their own sides, Ian scooping small portions of all the sides, gracefully and daintily cutting and eating the gourd.

Madge, for her part, surreptitiously scooped up big portions of everything and ate with her head close to the plate. She did everything in her power to be silent as she shoveled food into her mouth, eyes darting around to see if she was being observed. Her lifestyle might have changed, but nothing could wring the ratel out of her. Even so, she still felt welcomed, no matter what she was, and that was wonderful.


End file.
